


Lillibet - A Star Wars story

by JohnnysSmile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lightsaber Battles, The Dark Side of the Force, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnysSmile/pseuds/JohnnysSmile
Summary: The First Order finds a way to cross over to our Galaxy. They find Lillibet, a girl who has almost no idea what Star Wars is, here on Earth, and abduct her. And so her whole life gets turned upside down.





	1. Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend likes Hux. A lot. I decided to write this fanfic for her birthday!  
> Lillibet here is supposed to be her, but then again, it could be anyone you'd like to imagine. Just a normal, Earth girl.  
> I didn't put Rey or Finn in this story because my friend isn't really fond of them (God she is so dark side!) If I did, I'd have to kill them or something. Didn't want that.  
> I personally think Kylo is more of a good bad guy in the movie and Hux a bad bad guy. It's the opposite here. Because, you know, they hate each other. So if we're on Hux's side, that kinda puts us in Kylo's enemy side. Right?  
> Anyways enjoy!

Lillibet was awaken by a loud noise. She slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. There was a blinding, white light invading her room from her balcony, right across from her. She couldn't make what it was. But it was loud and bright, and she felt drawn to it. Not leaving her eyes from the balcony door for one second, mesmerized by it, she pushed the covers away. Her bare feet touched the unexpectedly cold floor. Step by step, she reached the door and opened it. The strong wave of the cool air almost knocked her back. But she was strong. And determined to get answers. She moved forward.

What... Is that? She thought. It looked like nothing she had seen before, but if she had to describe it somehow, she'd say it looked like some kind of airplane, without the wings. Or some kind of car that could fly, without an aid. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the brightness. 

Suddenly, there was heard a loud crack, like a mechanic door opening. Sure enough, a gate was lowered, reveling a man. He was slim and tall, his ginger hair contrasting with his black, severe outfit. She took a step closer, intrigued.

The man lifted his arm towards her. The move in itself looked aggressive, but his eyes told a different story. With a gentle wave, Lillibet lost consciousness. Her body was not that of an alive human being any more, but rather looked more like a heavy sack, hostage to the gravity pull. She started dropping, but before her body reached half way, she was raised. Her white nightgown floating peacefully in the raging air. 

The mysterious man moved his arm again, pulling it to himself. Lillibet, as if she were under total control of that strong arm, flew majestically to him. 

In that moment, her mother appeared in her room. She had been screaming her name, but nothing had reached Lillibet's ears. She arrived too late to save her, but soon enough to watch her daughter's floating, still body fly into the ship, and it's door closing behind it. She fell on her back, when the ship started again, moving with a speed faster than the one the human eye could perceive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short. The next ones will be longer, I swear. This is more of... An introduction.


	2. ...in a galaxy far, far away.

Lillibet started regaining her consciousness, but she didn't open her eyes yet. Her mind was in a state of both sleeping and awake, and she loved that state. So much so, she had completely forgotten what had happened, and just wished to enjoy it the longest she could. But even if she decided to fully wake up, she doubted she would be able to sit up. Her head felt way too heavy for that. It was a headache like no other. 

She heard footsteps right outside the door of the room she was in. She imagined it was her mother, coming to wake her up for school. Just the thought of it made her sick. She was just done- done with school, and studying, and all of it. She was an adult now. She shouldn't have to be waken up by her mother to go to school any more. That was ridiculous.

No one entered though. A question crossed her weary mind. Why hasn't her alarm gone off? She opened her eyes to see. Instead, she just got very disoriented. She was supposed to be looking at her night table. Instead, she was facing a grey wall. She looked up, then down, and then finally rolled to see the other side. She wasn't in her room. That was just a grey, narrow room with nothing in it. A heavy, iron door sealed the suffocating space. She glanced down again. She wasn't even in a bed. That was just a ledge of the wall. 

Panic started consuming her. Now it was even more impossible to think straight. To remember. She jumped up and walked to the middle. The whole left wall was covered in some black wallpaper. But then she blinked a couple of times, and realized it wasn't exactly black. No... It had lots and lots of stars on it. In fact, that wasn't even a wallpaper. That was space! 

She stepped back, horrified to the thought of just some piece of glass separating her from her death. Looking into the emptiness didn't feel half as nice she thought it would.  

The heavy door unlocked before she had time to freak out even more. It opened, and a man walked in. It only took a split second for her to look at his ginger hair combed back to remember him. Had he kidnapped her? In space?

"Ah," he simply said. His arms were hidden behind his back, his posture straight. He took a couple of steps towards her, but still kept his distance. "I see you are awake."

Two other people dressed in white and black armor that cover every inch of them walked in and stood by the door, holding some weird guns. Somehow, they didn't scare her.

For a moment, she was torn between all the questions she needed to ask. But did her best not to show it. 

"Where are we?" she asked casually. The man glanced at the floor, rose to his tip toes just a tiny bit, and fell back down on his hills. 

"How much do you know about parallel universes?" he asked.

Suddenly, Lillibet's eyes widened. Her right arm rushed to point to the armed people standing by the door. 

"Wait, I know you!" she shouted. There was something too familiar about them, that's why she wasn't scared. Apparently she got too close, because they took defense, pointing their guns at her. "Yes...yes," she mumbled, not even flinching. "You are from one of those space movies that my friend keeps telling me to watch." A short laugh escaped her mouth as she turned around to see the man in black, and the window. "Is this some kind of a prank? Did she put you into this?" 

The man sighed, his eyes turning to the ceiling. "Do you know what a parallel universe is?" he said more sternly. Lillibet frowned. 

"Yes... I think. But it's just a theory, isn't it?" 

"Well, no. This, right here, is not your universe. This is a parallel one." 

She just laughed. "Shut up."

The man didn't appreciate her reaction all that much. "It's true. More specifically, it's the one that, in your universe, only exists as a fictional world. The movies you're referring to are called "Star Wars", aren't they?" 

"Star wars, Star trek... I honestly don't know. I never paid attention." 

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the arm. He was getting impatient of her behavior. "Pay attention _now _!"__

____

Lillibet gulped. The truth was that she hadn't taken any of this seriously, and still wasn't sure if she should. But the man's piercing eyes and austere face suddenly changed that. 

____

"Where am I?" she asked once more. This time she expected a different answer. And she got one. 

____

"On a spaceship," the man replied and finally freed her arm.

____

She glanced at the window. A small spacecraft was flying outside. "Am I a prisoner here?" 

____

"It depends on your actions," he said vaguely.

____

"Can I leave?"

____

"No"

____

"Then it sounds like I _am _a prisoner."__

____

____

____

"Well..." The man ran his fingers through his hair, securing it back. "You can't leave but you'll be treated with corresponding respect. You will be our ally. Help us win this" 

____

____

____

"Win what?" she frowned. 

____

____

____

"Our 'Star War', apparently..." he snorted. That name obviously seemed silly to him.

____

____

____

Lillibet shook her head. "But you're fictional. All of you." 

____

____

____

"Honestly. You're the fictional one here..." 

____

____

____

She looked down. The man never broke eye contact and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. He had green, beautiful eyes, but used them with such hatred. "So, basically, you are forcing me to work with you? Why?" 

____

____

____

"If you can do it voluntarily, we won't have to force you."

____

____

____

"No, I mean...Why me?" Lillibet asked.

____

____

____

"Because you are the least special, astounding human being in your Galaxy," the man didn't hesitate to reply.

____

____

____

"Wow. Thanks." She was clearly insulted.

____

____

____

"You think I care about your feelings?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her face. His low voice, his look, his whole existence sent chills down her spine. "Anyway..." He stepped back again. "Turns out, the more ordinary you are in a universe, the more extraordinary you are in the parallel one." 

____

____

____

Lillibet raised her eyebrows in a fake interest. "I guess that explains why you looked interesting back home," she fired back at him. His eyes landed on hers with surprise and unbelief, but turned away immediately. As if they had touched something hot. She was so proud of herself.

____

____

____

"If our calculations are correct..." he said clearing his throat with awkwardness "...you must possess great Force sensitivity. Not that we have based our thesis on this, but there are also some ancient scribes, about a prophecy that... Well, it doesn't matter. But we believe you will be the one that will finally help us succeed." 

____

____

____

Lillibet looked at him again. She paused for a while, trying to decide whether she should tell him the truth, or he would have her killed for it. But no matter how mean or evil he tried to come across, it didn't work on her. She couldn't believe he would ever do that. Kidnap her; sure. But actually murder her? 

____

____

____

"You got it all wrong..." she finally said. "I have no such power." 

____

____

____

"Not in your universe, no. But this is different."

____

____

____

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, he turned around and walked out of the room. That was rude... She thought. But he appeared again, as if he had heard her. He was holding something, like a piece of clothing of some sort. 

____

____

____

"Here you go," he said extending his arms to her. "If you wish to change your clothes." 

____

____

____

Lillibet looked at what he was giving her. She unfolded the garment confused. It was just a feathery, short blouse. "What is that?" Her words came out of her mouth before she could think them through. 

____

____

____

The man frowned. Lillibet had started to get on his nerves. She was taking up way too much of his precious time. "What do you mean?" 

____

____

____

She just held it up. "I mean, what is this even supposed to be? I need real clothes. This doesn't cover anything." 

____

____

____

The man was silent for a few seconds. "Isn't that what you people wear, where you come from?" His eyes made a quick trip from her head to her toes.  

____

____

____

Lillibet's cheeks flushed red, realizing she was wearing an almost see-through, short nightgown that was covering only the basics. His eyes on her body didn't help either. "That's just for sleeping..." She mumbled. 

____

____

____

The man nodded and disappeared. It didn't take him too long to come back, but it was long enough for Lillibet to actually let everything sink in. She had been kidnapped. In a whole new reality. What kind of weird dream was that? 

____

____

____

She stared outside her window, thinking about another, very important question she had forgotten to ask. When the ginger man walked in again, she could already see him differently. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was just there to make sure her every need was met. Because, you know, they _needed _her.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Who are you?" She said calmly, while taking from his hands a couple of black outfits. The moment made him feel powerless. He was used to standing straight and proud when stating his name and position. Not having his arms intertwined with others. He quickly backed off.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"You will refer to me as General Hux" his voice came out almost uncertain, and immediately, he was gone.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew who it was already, didn't you? Anyway, hope you have started to see what's going on here.


	3. Imprisoned

A couple of days had passed, but Lillibet hadn't woken up. This wasn't a dream, apparently. She knew that then, by how much her stomach ached of hunger, how cold she was at nights, and how absolutely alone she felt. Not that they didn't care for her; she just refused to accept their offers. She refused to leave her cell, to eat, to do anything they told her.

General Hux hadn't showed up again. It was just these soldiers that were guarding her. And she thought he might not come ever again. But it turned out he cared about her doing what she was instructed to more personally than she thought. After having heard she was being stubborn like that, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

There was a knock on her door. Lillibet jumped up from the ledge she was lying on. A knock? No one ever knocked. They just barged into the cell without asking. 

"Uh... Come in?" she mumbled. 

The door opened and the slender, tall, ginger man walked in. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't in an armor, like everyone else. Or maybe it was just the fact that his face didn't look like it belong to an enemy. Whatever it was, he didn't make Lillibet feel so uneasy. 

"Why did you knock? You are the ones locking and unlocking the door," she said, not moving any closer, but rather staying across the room. 

"Not from now on. This door will be open. Or closed. Whichever you prefer." Hux's eyes made a trip from the ceiling, to the window, and then down. "I apologise for the way you were treated." He clearly didn't like apologizing to anyone. Ever. 

"You said I wasn't a prisoner," she spat, finally taking a few steps forward. 

Hux looked at her, gritting his teeth. "I said I apologize. But anyway, it's not our fault you didn't eat anything or wanted to go out. You had the opportunity." 

Lillibet just stared at him with fury. "Let me go," she demanded. 

Hux walked closer to her, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what you really want?" 

His question got Lillibet off guard. But then her stern look came back on her face. "Yes." 

"No..." Hux whispered right in front of her. There wasn't even a dot of doubt in his face. 

"You don't know what I want," Lillibet said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. 

"Oh, but I do. I know you don't want to leave. Because, I won't stop you if you try." He moved away, showing her the door. "Yet I know you will stay long enough. It is written in the starts; it's your destiny." 

What is he talking about?

"I do want to leave..." she mumbled, looking outside the window. 

"Alright. Then you can leave. Come on, let's go eat now." 

Before she could say anything, his hand slipped in hers, dragging her along. She didn't fight back. She was _starving _. And if what he was saying was true, then she could at least eat before she left. Although she had a feeling he was just trying to mess with her head.__

____

They walked around the spaceship, passing all kinds of robots and soldiers and rooms. When they reached the dining room, it was empty. But Hux was the General. If he ordered food, food would come to him, no matter the time. 

____

Lillibet ate until she had trouble breathing. The man was just sitting across from her, watching. Did he ever eat? Or was he some kind of alien that didn't need food at all? 

____

"What species are you?" she asked him. He frowned, confused. 

____

"What do I look like?" his voice sounded a little wounded. 

____

"A human. But I don't know, like... I don't know if there are humans in this Galaxy." 

____

"I'm a human; just like you. There are many different human species here though." 

____

Lillibet nodded. "And what do you need me then?" 

____

"You're... Special. But like I said, if you don't want to be here..." 

____

"I don't want to be imprisoned," Lillibet said, as if correcting him. "Treated like garbage."

____

"Treated like garbage? Are you joking?" Hux's eyes widened. 

____

He stood up immediately and took Lillibet's hand again. They got out of the dining room and walked down the corridor, to find themselves in a room full of soldiers and spacecrafts.

____

"Go order that Stormtrooper over there something," he said, pointing at a man in an armor, standing by a craft. 

____

"Order him? To do what?" 

____

"Whatever you want. Do it." 

____

She just looked at him confused. Hux moved his head again, showing her the Stormtrooper. So she walked up to him. 

____

"Um..."

____

The trooper turned around and looked at her. 

____

"Give me your gun," she told him eventually. He just looked down at it. 

____

"You mean my blaster?" 

____

She nodded. And then... he just gave it to her. 

____

"Anything else?" he asked, and after she told him no, he left to find another blaster. 

____

Lillibet stared at the one she was holding, not believing in her eyes. Hux appeared next to her. 

____

"You are currently outranking every Stormtrooper on board. And you think we've been treating you like garbage?" 

____

"Why? Why do I outrank them?" 

____

"There but simple troops following orders. You are more important." He then looked down at the blaster and took it in his hands. "Good thinking you asked for this. Come on." 

____

This time he didn't take Lillibet's hand. He didn't have to drag her around anymore. She followed him anyway. She already felt more free than she had the past two days combined. But to be honest, it was her fault too. She wouldn't let anyone talk to her, take her outside, or give her food. Ah... _Food... _Everything was better now that she wasn't starving.__

______ _ _

They reached another room, much smaller, less crowded. In fact, just a couple of robots were there. The General looked around the room, stopping his gaze on some kind of machine. He handed her that blaster. 

______ _ _

"There... Shoot at that." He pointed at the machine. 

______ _ _

He didn't have to tell Lillibet twice. She aimed vaguely and pulled the trigger. A lazer bolt escaped her gun, with a silly sound, and landed on the machine, making it burst into flames. A surprised laughter came out of her. That was so cool...

______ _ _

"You have been scheduled to have about two hours of shooting lessons almost every day," Hux said. "You know, amongst the others." 

______ _ _

"Lessons?"

______ _ _

"Yes... As I told you before, we want you to be our ally. You will train and be taught about everything you need to know: fighting, shooting, flying... We don't want to hurt you. We want to help you achieve your best." 

______ _ _

Talking like that really made him sound more like a friend of hers than an enemy. He was still consequential in his ways, but he was no longer scary. Lillibet thought that, if he hadn't abducted her from her home, he would have just asked politely to join him instead. But then again, how else to you get someone from another dimension, if not by abduction? And it's not like politeness ran through this man's veins like oxygen, anyway. She could understand he was treating her differently from anyone else. He was being more patient with her behavior than he had been before in his life, probably. She really was special. 

______ _ _

He was the General, with most likely many things to do that day. Yet he spent it all with her. He explained to her the War, how they needed to fight the Resistance, and then there would be peace in the Galaxy. He didn't go into too much detail. Maybe he thought she didn't need to know much in order to fight. And then, he explained once more how they had reasons to believe she would be very strong with the Force, and that it would help them win.

______ _ _

"I told you... I don't have that kind of power," she insisted. "Maybe you were wrong." 

______ _ _

But Hux shook his head. "No, no. I don't have that kind of power myself. But I did, when I came to your Galaxy." He looked at her in the eyes, and she immediately recognized his gaze from the night he took her. 

______ _ _

"You used the Force... To make me unconscious," she mumbled.

______ _ _

"Yes. And then I flew you into my ship. It was pretty stressful," he admitted. Even he was surprised to admit that. He never talked to other people about his feelings. Somehow, talking to Lillibet all day long had made him loosen up a little, and let his guard down. 

______ _ _

"Because you were afraid you'd drop me?" Lillibet laughed. But Hux kept his serious tone. He wouldn't slip into talking like that again.

______ _ _

"Because I had never done such a thing before," he simply said. 

______ _ _

He went on to show her many different kinds of spacecrafts, but paid more attention to the TIE Fighter, as it was called, because he said that would be what she would fly too. Lillibet asked him about the mechanisms in these ships, and how they managed to travel in light speed. Back in her Galaxy that only existed in science fiction. Just like that world. 

______ _ _

Hux answered all of her questions without holding back. When it came to general, neutral question, that was. Because whenever she asked him more personal ones, like his family and ambitions, he kept quiet. Although it wasn't hard to understand that he came from an important family, and his ambitions were to rule the Galaxy one day. 

______ _ _

By the end of the day, she didn't feel like a prisoner at all. Watching her guards outside her room, she realized there weren't there to keep her in, but to keep others out. To protect her. To help and to navigate her through the massive ship that she was only then starting to learn. It felt nice, she couldn't lie. 

______ _ _

"So... Will you attend your lessons tomorrow?" the General asked, as they reached her room. Yes, she even thought of it as a room now, not a cell. "I believe you will find plenty of enjoyment in your courses." 

______ _ _

She gave him a small smile, to which he didn't react at all. "Yes, I will." 

______ _ _

He opened his mouth, and it looked like it was to say something, but he just gasped. He nodded and then turned to leave. 

______ _ _

Lillibet walked in her room and lied down to sleep. She knew he wasn't actually going to let her go; not yet, anyway. Maybe she could at least have a good time in the meantime.

______ _ _


	4. Visiting

Time does heal everything. As the days passed, Lillibet hated being imprisoned in a spaceship thousands of realities away from home less and less. She was actually growing to like it. I mean, who would prefer living in a boring little village on Earth, studying for school and having but one friend to talk to, than getting to learn to fly space crafts, swordfighting and firing Lazer guns? But she still couldn't help but miss her mother and her friend. 

On that spaceship the only other face she saw was General Hux's, from time to time, when he would visit her to see her improvement. Everything else was either a robot (that everyone insisted she called droid for some reason) or people heavily dressed in armor. The result was them looking like robots too. Although they consisted of the most human interactions she had, it didn't feel like it. Thus, you could even say she was happy to see Hux, when a knock on her door was heard, and he appeared behind it. Not because she liked him. Not even because she hated him the least. Just because... it was a face. 

He stepped in and stood in his regular posture: his back straight and his chin high. That day he also wore a little black hat with the same long, black coat and charcoal grey uniform. Does he ever change? Although, to be fair, all of her clothes looked exactly the same too. 

"Good day, Lillibet. How are you?" 

The question took the girl by surprise. Hux was already being way friendlier than ever. He walked to the center of the room, where a little table was added, and placed a small metallic box on it. Lillibet's attention was immediately shifted to that, instead of answering him.

"What is that?" she asked, closing in. 

Little by little, her room had started to look less like a prison cell and more like a guest room. Her bed acquired a pillow and covers. Her room a table, a couple of stools and hangers. She'd seen the rest of the ship; all that was way more than she could ever ask for. And even though she knew Hux must have at least agreed to it, if not come up with it, he had never brought anything himself. 

"It's...uh... A little reminder. Of home," he mumbled, pushing the little tin cup of the box. Magically, it opened up and a plant started rising. It was nothing familiar, but the vibrant green somehow still made her reminicent. 

There were no words, or even air for that matter, crossing her parted lips. A smile brightened up her astonished face, and she looked quickly up again. She wouldn't swear of it, but she thinks she saw the tiniest, faintest smile forming on General Hux too. But even if that were the case, it disappeared immediately. 

"Someone's cheerful today..." she chuckled. 

"Yes, well... I heard you are doing well on your pilot lessons. You are cooperative and a fast learner, they say." 

"Always have been..." she boasted. 

"How is your training going?" Hux started walking around the table. Maybe he wanted to sit down, but then changed his mind, because he just walked around aimlessly. 

"If you mean whether I kick ass, the answer is totally," she laughed. 

This time, she was certain she saw a twitch at the end of his lips. Not quiet a smile, but it's getting there.

"I told you, I have a ten year experience of tae-kwon-do, I know what I'm doing," she continued. The General just frowned. It was what he did every time she talked nonsense to him. "Although it's a good thing I'm using a fake sword, because I would have lost five limbs by now..." Whatever it was in Hux's eyes that made him look in a good mood, vanished. 

"They are not swords, they're sabers. Just like the soldiers are Stormtroopers, the Lazer guns are  blasters, and the robots are droids. When will you learn?" 

Lillibet pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Why was it that frustrating him like that gave her such pleasure? 

Hux sighed, glancing at the floor. "How is your force sensitivity going? Have you felt anything yet?" 

She stopped smiling, acknowledging that this was not something to laugh about. She shook her head in reply. The disappointment in the General's eyes was clear. He turned around to face outside the window, probably because he couldn't face her. Lillibet could see his jaw clenching while studying him carefully. 

"What about Kylo?" she finally said. 

Hux's strong gaze fell quickly upon her in disapproval. "You have not gained the right to call him Kylo," he said sternly. Then looked like thinking about it. "And what about him?" 

"Well, if he has this... _force _... Can't he just show me?"__

____

He snorted. "Show you? What do you think this is?" And he went back to staring outside. 

____

"Well, my understanding was that he wants me to use the force to crush your enemies, but apparently he doesn't care enough to even meet me." 

____

The General finally moved away from the window and stepped closer to Lillibet, establishing his dominance once more, by peering into her eyes. 

____

"He doesn't want to meet you." 

____

"Why?" 

____

"He doesn't like you." His voice kept becoming lower and lower.

____

Lillibet frowned. "You're not making any sense. He hasn't even met me. Why doesn't he like me?"

____

Hux took a few seconds to take a deep breath before answering. He straightened his back, even though it already looked as straight as it could be. "Because you were my idea," he almost whispered. 

____

The phrase, his voice, his breath... It all suddenly made Lillibet realize how close they were. She took a step back, not breaking eye contact. After he was no longer invading her personal space, she could smile.

____

"You mean he doesn't like _you _then..." she teased. There was no answer in its way. Just a blank stare. That only made her want to tease him even more. "Do _you _like me?" she said in a babyish voice.____

_______ _ _ _

"No." This time the answer didn't delay at all. Not for a split second. "I don't like people. I only see if they are capable of doing their job, or not. Word of advice; you don't want to be in the later." 

_______ _ _ _

"Oh..." Lillibet chuckled. Him trying to be austere only made her laugh more. Not sure why... It hadn't always been that way. "So you're giving me advice now? That sure sounds like you like me. Very friendly move." 

_______ _ _ _

The tall, intimidating man, who listens to no one and fears nothing, looked absolutely defeated. "Why are you doing this?" His voice was not disciplinarian, nor virile. It was just... calm. 

_______ _ _ _

"Doing what?"

_______ _ _ _

"That. Whatever it is you're doing." 

_______ _ _ _

Lillibet had a feeling he might just walk away right now. She couldn't fully understand what had happened. Had she hurt him? Insulted him? Or was he just too tired to take up any more of her teasing? Whatever it was, it made her feel a little guilty. Just a tiny bit. Not enough to even think about it again. But just to make her change the conversation. 

_______ _ _ _

"You know, I think you're wrong about Kylo Ren. I don't think he dislikes you," she said casually, her fingers running through the plant in front of her, just so she could have an excuse to look at that instead of Hux. "If he did, he would have downgraded you right after he became the Supreme Leader. Before even the Battle on Crait." 

_______ _ _ _

Yes. She was just showing off her knowledge. 

_______ _ _ _

Hux's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" he frowned. Lillibet smiled satisfied in his curiosity. 

_______ _ _ _

"I've been keeping myself up to date. This Stormtrooper that guards me when I'm training has been telling me everything." She looked up at him, to check his expression. His face was a combination of shock and bewilderment.

_______ _ _ _

"How did you make him talk?" Why that was the part he couldn't believe, Lillibet didn't understand. 

_______ _ _ _

"I just... tell him... to tell me... And he does," she said a little confused. Not so much so of what she was saying, but rather why she had to clarify that specific part. Then she jumped back to looking at him with a mischievous smile. "I even know your name..." She whispered. 

_______ _ _ _

Hux stood there, staring in her eyes for a few seconds. And then he ran off.

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Was that strange or what? Why do you think acted like that in the end?


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. I originally intended on having this and the next chapter as one, but it got too big. Anyway, the next one will be uploaded immediately anyway.

The next day, when she got out of her room, she was surprised to see that there were no Stormtroopers outside, guarding her. Without giving it a lot of thought though, she walked to the room she trained, alone. There, there was also missing a Stormtrooper - the one that talked to her about this world. But she just shrugged it off. They were probably gathered somewhere for some sort of meeting. She went inside and started training. 

A couple of hours passed, and she was now covered in sweat from head to toe. But she just wanted to keep going. The only part she was bored of, was just the basic work out. When she got to the swordfighting part though, she didn't care if she went on for hours. But the trooper she was training with insisted they stop. After all, she had a lot more to do during the day. 

The moment she actually stopped to catch her breath, she realized how tired she was. Her legs just couldn't keep her weight any more, and she collapsed on the floor. The trooper only gave her a glance, and then left. He was used to seeing that every other day, anyway. 

A few minutes passed, but she still didn't want to get up. Until she heard someone entering. She raised her head to see who it was, and immediately recognized the General's black outfit. She was on her feet in no time.

"Two visiting days in a row? I must be in trouble," Lillibet chuckled.

"No," was all Hux said. Lillibet waited for him to say more, but he didn't. For some reason, that disappointed her a little. She wanted to hear him talk more. She was always making the conversation herself. 

"So... Whatever happened to the boy outside, guarding me?" she asked. "Is _he _in trouble then?"__

____

"Trouble? Well, not really." 

____

"Oh, no... what'd you do to him?" she smiled. But then her face got pale and serious again. "Oh my God, you didn't kill him, did you?" 

____

"What? No! I'd never! Is that what you think of me?" Hux said all at once, and then immediately shut his mouth, as if trying to stop himself. But these words were already out. He cleared his throat. "I just transferred him. You don't need guards anymore, anyway." 

____

Lillibet just nodded, trying to understand his reaction without him realising. Did he care about what she thought of him that much?  "So, what brings you here then?" 

____

Hux started walking closer, stopped right in front of her and took a quick look at her sweat-covered clothes and hair. She didn't mind. Usually, having him examine her like that made her feel a little weird. Probably because he is so much taller than her, that looking down to her was almost impossible without it seeming downgrading. But in that moment she felt strong. She felt fierce. And she was proud to be seen like that.

____

"Did you know every trooper had direct orders not to talk to you about the past of our Galaxy? Yet you somehow convinced this 'boy' from out here to tell you everything." 

____

"Honestly, it wasn't that difficult. All I had to do was ask."

____

"Yes. Because you used the Force!" he smirked. 

____

"What?" She did not expect that. 

____

"It's an old mind trick. You use the force to tell someone to do something." 

____

"No no no... I didn't do that. I don't even know how to do that." She shook her head passionately.

____

"Tell me, did you _ask _, or did you command?" Lillibet tried to react, but he put one finger up, stopping her. "Try to remember. The first time you asked: did you actually ask, or just told him to tell you?"__

____

____

____

She blinked a couple of times. "Well... I think I asked him, but he refused to tell me, and the I insisted, and..." She shook her head. "I don't remember exactly." 

____

____

____

"Alright. But after that, every time you would talk to him, how did you talk to him?" 

____

____

____

She pressed her lips together. She knew what she was going to say would be what he wanted to hear. But she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to admit it. 

____

____

____

"I'd say something like 'You will tell me about... Kylo', for example," she finally said, not being able to look Hux straight into his green eyes, and lie. 

____

____

____

He looked very satisfied with the answer. "And did he then, repeat what you had said?" 

____

____

____

Her eyes flushed opened. "Yes!" How did he know that? 

____

____

____

"Classic mind trick..." he mumbled as if answering her thought. "You see, you used the Force without even knowing it. That right there is proof of how strong you are with it." 

____

____

____

Lillibet just gave him a small smile, and then looked down. He looked very pleased to realise his idea was paying off. She just wasn't sure if it was true. Had she really used 'the force'? Was that even possible? She doubted. 

____

____

____

"I told Kylo about it," he continued, making her look up once again. "He said he will meet you today, see what you are capable of."  

____

____

____

He took a few steps back and looked at her again. It's not like she could read his mind, but it felt so. And although his body language was exactly the same as always, stern and authoritative, there was something in his eyes that changed. Something that showed admiration and pride. Maybe he was just enjoying being right about her, and succeeding in his project. On the other hand, maybe he could see what she was feeling: the power and the prowess. And he liked it. 

____

____

____

He turned around and walked towards the exit. Before he left, he looked at her over his shoulder. "Do you really know my name?" he asked.

____

____

____

It took Lillibet a couple of seconds to remember he was referring to their conversation from the previous day. "Yes..." she answered. 

____

____

____

"Then how come you haven't called me by it yet?" 

____

____

____

"I don't want to die," Lillibet laughed. Not sure weather it was her laughter -which is in fact a contagious one- or what she said, but a short, muffled laughter escaped his lips too. The very first one she ever saw. He quickly pulled a straight face again. 

____

____

____

"Good." 

____

____

____

And he left.

____

____

____


	6. Supreme Leader Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Someone besides Hux and Lillibet, am I right?

It was late in the evening - if you could call it that. Because in space, it's always night. And the lightning that changes during the late hours is the only thing that helps your brain realize when you should go to sleep. But anyway, a full day was coming to its end. Lillibet was walking back to her room from her flying lessons, when a Stormtrooper approached her. 

"Ma'am, your presence is requested in the throne room," he said and left before she could ask him why or where that was. 

Her best guess for the first question was that she would meet Kylo Ren. As for the later, she had no idea. She got into an elevator and stopped at almost every level, wandered around, and then repeated the process. As she got higher on the ship, she started seeing more unmasked faces - people with uniforms that resembled the General's and not the Stormtroopers'. 

After what seemed like hours of riding the elevator and searching the floors, the door opened to reveal a different scenery. It wasn't grey, or black, with tech and people. It was blood red. She couldn't understand where that intimidating color was coming from; it wasn't paint, nor a light. It really felt like blood was oozing from the walls. 

That definitely was the throne room.

In the middle of it there stood something that reminded a lot more of the rest of the ship; with its charcoal grey, metallic parts. The throne. And on top of it, Kylo Ren. 

When Lillibet's eyes met his, even though she had never met him before, a feeling of familiarity consumed her. Maybe her friend had shown him to her, back when she was in her own Galaxy. But she didn't pay attention, did she? Now, she was looking at his intense gaze, not knowing whether she should be scared or not. 

Besides the outfit, there was nothing that made him look like the Supreme Leader. She would have imagined someone older, more direful. This was just a man. Maybe the scar that stretched across his right cheek and forehead could give some people chills of fright, but all it did to her was show her his vulnerability. His mortality. That didn't stop her from feeling uneasy though. 

General Hux was standing beside him, the way he always stands. Looking at him, she realized how different it felt. No matter how tremendous he tried to appear, she was never scared of him. He looked humane. Or perhaps it was the image of him that made it so. Kylo was a powerful man on a throne. But Hux was a simple man who visited her in her room and brought her plants. 

The Supreme Leader beckoned her to move closer. Lillibet started drugging her feet all the way down the aisle but stopped with a fair a distance. She didn't feel like getting closer. But Kylo seemed to not like that. His hand moved again, this time dragging her along. Her feet didn't even touch the floor. She just flew to him. And then she was dropped right in front of him. With the corner of her eye, she could she General Hux's face of trouble. He clearly didn't like the view of her being treated like that so much.

"So... This is Lillibet." His voice was deeper than expected. He stood up and extended an arm towards her. 

There was nothing touching her, yet her whole head was in great pain. What was that? Just... A feeling covering her mind, trying to invade it. She wanted to resist it, but how can you resist something that you can't even see, can't even apprehend? She clenched her mouth, her eyes...her brain, if that's what it was. Just did everything she could. But it wasn't enough. 

There was a new presence in her head, besides her own. It was like a thought, travelling through her memories, her ideas, her feelings. The sense on its own wasn't painful; she was just hurting herself in an attempt to keep it out. Struggling, without even knowing what. It was exhausting her. It was breaking her...

"That's enough."

Who would have thought that a General would command his own ruler like that? 

Kylo released her mind, and Lillibet fell on the floor, her legs not having the strength to withhold her. She merely had enough power to raise her head and look at Hux. His eyes were already fixated on her face, shining, unblinking. 

"The Force..." Kylo breathed heavily. He turned towards Hux, shaking his head. "It's not strong with her." 

The General clenched his jaw. "It must be. Maybe she just hasn't been able to summon it properly." 

"Then maybe we should speed this up..." Kylo's hand moved to his side, grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. 

Just the sound of it was enough to make Lillibet crawl away. Then the luminous red color gave her ever more strength, in order to stand up. She had seen one of these before; they were probably the only thing she knew Star Wars related prior to her kidnapping. But seeing one up close, in real life, could never be more frightening. It was sparkling and looked like it could barely contain its own power. And when Kylo swinged it towards her body, she thought she saw her life passing in front of her eyes. 

But Kylo missed. Intentionally. It wouldn't be a fair fight. So, instead, he just dropped another saber in front of her. Lillibet grabbed it immediately, raising it up and trying to figure out how to ignite it. 

Stay calm... This is what you have been training for. 

Kylo raised his lightsaber again, this time aiming for her head with force, yelling out. Lillibet was able to ignite hers right before the impact, and block it. But it was still harder than she thought, and the impact sent her flying backwards, her head hitting the floor and the saber escaping her grip. Unshaken, Kylo moved over her and prepared to strike again. 

He won't kill you... He won't kill you... She thought to herself, as she shut her eyes closed and covered her face with her arms. 

Oh, won't I?

There was another voice inside her head. She opened her eyes to see Kylo staring down at her, his lightsaber frozen in place. He had spoken to her... telepathically. He had heard her thought.

He lowered the red saber and deactivated it. 

"There is no point in dueling with me..." he said. "You don't feel in danger. But you will." He walked back to his throne and looked at Hux. "She is to get into a real fight, find herself in survival mode. Only then will she actually use the force." 

"And... What if she can't?" Hux asked in a monotonous voice, that clearly acted as a disguise. 

"Then I guess she'll die." 

Lillibet was still catching her breath, when she lost it again, listening to that phrase. It took all her remaining strength not to start cursing. Neither out loud, nor inside her mind; it obviously wasn't safe to even think anymore. But she was so angry. This monster had actually made her believe she was going to die. She might had been telling herself otherwise, but that was just her being optimistic! Never before had she realised how dangerous her being there was. 

Up to that point, staying in that world had only made her feel stronger. Now it was making her feel weaker than ever. What had she even been training for the past weeks? One hit was all it took for him to throw her on the ground. And feeling the floor beneath her, their eyes on her, only made it worse. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop her eyes from clouding with tears. The embarrassment of looking even weaker would kill her. She tried to push herself up, but her limbs were shaking and she was afraid she'd fall. 

But then she felt someone's arms around her. They were strong enough to lift her up without any of her help, like she weighed nothing. She wished it was Hux. Just the thought of anyone else helping her stand would only wound her pride further. But Hux, she didn't mind. 

"Take the lightsaber. Train," Kylo's voice was heard behind her. 

One of the arms that was holding her let her go, and then returned with the saber in its grip. She looked at it and recognized the General's black gloves. But yet she pulled away. That was too much help. She could at least walk out on her own. 

Hux followed closely behind. They waited until they were out of the room and into the elevator before even looking at each other. 

"You needn't have done that," Lillibet hissed.

Hux snorted. "Get over yourself. No one cares if Kylo beat you; any other outcome would be surprising. All that matters now is that you beat everyone else." He extended his arm towards her, offering her the lightsaber. 

Lillibet glanced at it, but her eyes flew back to his. She examined them closely. Her fear was that after having witnessed her failure, they would look at her differently. The feeling that they sparked in her chest proved her wrong. Hux literally having to pull her off the ground didn't make him think any less of her. If anything, his eyes looked more welcoming now.

"Why would he do that?" she shook her head, flexing her muscles to the thought of Kylo fighting her. 

"It's simple. You're my project. I want to see you succeed; he wants to see you fail." His voice didn't just imply that he wanted her to succeed. It implied he was certain about it.

She took the lightsaber off his hands. The logical thing to do next would be to get a good night's sleep, after having exhausted herself all day long. But Hux's presence, his confidence in her, just the way he viewed her in general, gave her determination. 

"Don't take me to my room," she ordered. Her hand held the saber with such strength, it hurt. "I want to train."


	7. Getting Ready

Turned out, when Kylo said she had to fight, he didn't mean right away. A respectful amount of time had already past, and no one had brought it up again. There was this rumor going around, that they had a Resistance fighter on board, as a hostage. Naturally, all the attention was shifted from her to him. But she didn't forget it for a second. The idea of dueling again, with anyone, and this time to the death, is not something that can just slip your mind. 

She wanted to make sure she was at her top performance. She needed to know that she could kick anyone's butt with ease. So she did her regular schedule of training and lessons every day, and then went back to do some more. There was nothing better to do anyway. She even tried meditating and stuff, to channel this _force_ she apparently had. She saw no difference. But maybe there was a difference, just not that obvious. Because it was either the Force, or her newly found motivation, that allowed her to excel at everything she did. 

Basically, her lessons were all over. She knew everything she had to when it came to flying TIE Fighters, shooting all kinds of blasters and even using the lightsaber. So she knew that meant General Hux didn't have to visit her now and then to check up on her performance. And he didn't. Or at least, not in the regular way. 

He wouldn't appear on her door any more, early in the morning, to ask her about her training. He would just go to the room she trained by herself late at night, and stand by the door to watch her. Sometimes he wouldn't even say anything. Other times he joined her. This wasn't a scheduled meeting for him, just like it wasn't a scheduled training session for her. This was just him visiting a friend, after a long day of work, before going to rest. 

There were times that he looked like he was smiling. But the door he was standing by was so far away from where she trained, that she could never be certain. Some nights he didn't come at all. Or maybe he did, and she was just too staunch to her lightsaber to even notice. These interactions they had weren't exactly the best. They even had a dose of creepiness to them. But she honestly didn't mind. It even felt like it increased her performance and durability, simply because she wanted to do her best around him. So, you could even say, she wished he came. And, after a little while, spotting his dark figure by the door alone was enough to indulge her brain into some endorphins. 

The best nights were the ones he was feeling like training a little bit with her. He would walk in, take his coat off, and pick up a fake saber. What made those sessions great was that she could really estimate her improvement over time. At first, she always lost. Not because he was better at handling the sword, but because he knew how to use his strength and height in his advantage. But now, the possibility of Hux not ending up on the floor, with a couple of bruises by the training saber was out of the table. And every time that happened, Lillibet would jump and laugh, mocking him, and he would just walk out without saying anything. Acting like he were upset. But she knew he wasn't; she could _feel_ he was anything but that. 

__It had been a couple of days now that he hadn't come at all. Lillibet was used to seeing him almost every night by then, and that meant her training these days mostly consisted of her looking at the door, waiting. So when he appeared that night, she didn't just go on as usual. She stopped, swept any drops of sweat that were running down her forehead and neck, and walked to him. Nothing seemed off with Hux at first. Only the fact that this must have been the first time he was not wearing his black gloves. Just this small area of exposed skin made him look naked to her eyes. Wearing gloves indoors can serve only one purpose, and that is to hide something. Now the General was putting everything he had on the table. No secrets._ _

__But as Lillibet got closer, Hux started looking all the more different. Honestly, it was nothing in his appearance. And probably no one else would have noticed it. Even she wasn't sure if it was something she saw on him, or felt in his presence. Was this what the force was? Just _feeling_ other people's minds? Or was it just that there was, in fact, something different in his gaze? _ _

__

____She was going to say something silly, like "long time no see" or "where have you been?". But the closer she got, the stupider the idea seemed. In the end, she just reached him and said nothing. Neither of them said anything. And the air between them was getting heavier by each passing moment._ _ _ _

__

____"There have been reports of Rebels forming a fleet on the planet Pamarthe in the Outer Rim Territories," he finally said. "We will be there by tomorrow morning."_ _ _ _

__

____Lillibet's breath was still loud and unsteady from working out. "And I guess I'm going to fight too?"_ _ _ _

__

____Hux nodded. "You should probably get some rest." He turned around and left._ _ _ _

__

____He was right; she should rest. What scared her more at that point wasn't facing the enemy, but rather having no energy to do so. Thus, she picked up her lightsaber and cloak that she wore over her shirt, and walked to her room._ _ _ _

__

____She felt ready. Her training had proven a great improvement on her behalf, and she wasn't scared. After all, it's not like it was certain someone would die. All she had to do was show Kylo Ren she could fight. And maybe use the Force. She wasn't exactly sure what the Force was supposed to be though. She knew it could move things around, and it could read people's minds. But she didn't know how to control it. There was a fiery sensation, covering her whole body from time to time. Was that the Force?_ _ _ _

__

____She sat on her bed, her eyes closed, and tried to picture it. Many things came to her mind, but none of them was the Force. Or maybe it was all of them. She stretched her arm, reaching for the small plant that Hux had given to her. She tried to move it. But when she opened her eyes again, it was obvious it hadn't move a bit. She sighed. If only Kylo would stop being so stubborn and just show her a couple of things!_ _ _ _

__

____There was knock on her door. She got up, and when she answered it, General Hux was leaning on the doorframe. He looked even more different than before. But this time it was obvious as to why; his hair was messy and his posture wasn't straight at all._ _ _ _

__

____"You again?" Lillibet chuckled. "Don't you have places to be? General stuff to do?" To her surprise, Hux actually laughed a bit. Her eyes widened more than she thought possible. "Oh! Wow! I actually made you laugh! And with a really, _really_ bad joke, that is."___ _

__

______Hux started laughing even more now, even louder. He looked like he couldn't stop._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Oh my God!" Lillibet laughed too._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______They were both laughing hard now. Lillibet out of surprise, but Hux... Well, who knows why he was laughing like that? And without showing any signs of stopping, he stepped back._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Okay, goodnight," he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Eh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Lillibet's laughter was cut short after she saw him turning around and leaving. Just like that._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"What just happened?" she asked herself out loud. Then she popped her head out of the door, and saw Hux walking down the corridor, with his coat hanging from his one shoulder. "Oh... I think he's drunk."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Her speculation was confirmed when she saw him almost tripping over nothing. She just rolled her eyes, closed the door and ran to him. He would never make it to his room by dawn!_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Okay! Let's help get you to sleep, shall we..." She took one of his arms and placed it over her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"I don't need help..." Hux mumbled. It was honestly hard to understand him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Lillibet was undismayed though. She carried him to the elevator, almost similarly to the way he had helped her in the throne room._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"I didn't know you drink"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"I don't..."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Lillibet chuckled. "Well right now it looks otherwise."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"No I just... I had... It was only a couple... of sips..."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Oh! Then I guess you really never drink!" If that little had made him so drunk, it must have been a strong drink._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______He talked about how it was a drink from the planet Pamarthe, and how only locals had the stomach to drink it. It was true- the Port in a Storm, as it was called, was a high-octane alcoholic beverage, that left people who weren't used to it temporarily incapacitated, after only a small drink._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Why did you drink then? Tonight?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Hux moved his head with difficulty in order to look down at her. "I was nervous..."_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Nervous? About what?" she asked, as she could think of no reason this great General would be nervous about a small attack. But then, one idea crossed her mind. "About me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Hux's head slowly moved up and down, nodding. Then with the corner of his eyes, he saw his room door._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______"Oh! Here I am!" he exclaimed. He left the support of Lillibet and opened the door. "Goodnight," he mumbled one last time, and then the door was closed behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I got Pamarthe from Wookieepedia!


	8. Pamarthe

Walking around the ship, everything looked normal, besides all the Stormtroopers that were alined and ready for battle. There was no chaos prevailing or anything like that. Even the people with masks, although you couldn't see there expressions, looked calm. Lillibet wondered how many times they must have down this, in order to be able to be so collective of their emotions. Their stability helped her control herself too. 

She was standing outside the TIE Fighter she was supposed to fly to Pamarthe.  Everyone else was already boarded, but she just needed to see something beforehand. She was watching outside a window the space melting away in light speed. She loved it. But her favorite part was when the ship would come into a halt, and the stars all around would suddenly start materialising from nothing. She put one hand on the glass, to keep her balance for when this would happen, and the other one on her lightsaber, by her side. She had made sure she hadn't forgotten it about a million times by that point. 

Finally, they reached the Outer Rim Territories, and stopped right in front of a blue planet. That must be Pamarthe. It looked as if it only contained water, and nothing more. Images from Earth filled up her mind, and she got a little homesick. All the beauty she was viewing moved her a little too much. 

When she turned around to finally board, she saw General Hux standing behind her. His face was austere; something that was the norm. But somehow she had started getting used to the exceptions. 

"Hangover?" she smiled to him. But all she got in return was a frown. 

"Why aren't you in the Fighter yet, Lillibet?" 

"I was just going there, chill..." 

She walked up to it, put her hands on some handles to lift herself up, but stopped. She looked over her shoulder. Hux was still there, watching her in complete silence.

"What, do you need help?" There was no way of knowing if he was being sarcastic or not. The odds of either were both high. 

"No..." Lillibet simply said and turned her body to face him. "You called me Lillibet."

The General looked a bit confused. He had called her like that many times. Why was it surprising now? He took a few steps closer, as if he couldn't hear her. 

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"No. Lillibet was just what my friend called me. My real name is Elisabeth," she said, her voice being in a low volume, as if it were a secret. 

"I know..." The General moved his head ever so slightly. His eyes were peering into hers, just like they've been doing since the first time they landed there. Looking at the classic General Hux, right before embarking, gave her a warm feeling. 

"Good," she replied. "I just needed to make sure you knew that before..." She gulped. Well, saying 'before going to die' didn't sound nice. 

"And my real name is not General".

Lillibet chuckled. Hux came even closer to her, in need of whispering. "But you already know my real name, don't you?" 

He was now so close, whenever Lillibet breathed, it felt like she was breathing the air that had just come out of his lungs. But they had been closer. Maybe it was just the fact that they were both breathing so heavily this time. She looked in his eyes, switching from right to left, trying to see if it was safe to say it. 

"Armitage..." she whispered holding her breath. Hux just blinked in reply. She had been studying him closely for so long, she could even decipher the way he blinked by that time. And that blink was the equivalent of a smile. 

They stayed there, just looking in each other's eyes, their breathing becoming heavier and more synchronized with every second that passed. It felt like the right thing to do before going in battle. To look at him for as long as she could. Take in as much as her brain could store. The shape of his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips...

"Let me help you..." Hux finally spoke. They both knew she didn't need any help getting on that fighter. Yet neither resisted. 

He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Once she was on the right level, she grabbed herself by the space craft. Hux looked at her one last time and ran off. The rest of the Fighters had already started to fly towards the planet, so she tried to speed things up. 

She had flown around space with these a lot, she had mastered the take off and the landing. But never before had she actually entered a planet's atmosphere. And nothing they had told her could prepare her for the feeling that moment gave her. Adrenaline rushed into her veins. Suddenly, she was scared for her life, but was feeling more alive than ever. And the stupendous oceans that gradually unfolded beneath her eyes only heightened her feelings. 

There were hundreds - no - millions of little islands appearing in the blue waters. This planet looked more like paradise that what paradise looked inside Lillibet's mind. As she got closer, her eyes started spotting long, narrow bridges that connected the islands. Some were made of stone, some wood, and some were just plain rope bridges. The islands themselves consisted more of stone than green, but still managed to be breathtaking. 

The sound of blasters forced Lillibet's sightseeing to come into an end. Dozens of X-Wing Starfighters (aka the Rebels' spacecrafts) were filling up the sky, shooting down their troops. Lillibet started manoeuvering in the air, dodging any hits. But she didn't shoot back. During her lessons, shooting at stuff was her favorite thing. Now; not so much. 

There was one particular Starfighter that was chasing after her, shooting at her constantly. She was basically getting closer to the surface of Pamarthe by moving in circles. It was making her kind of dizzy. So at some point, she just flew straight up, the Fighter passed beneath her, and she shot it. It only took a couple of tries to actually hit one of its wings, and then it started losing height rapidly. No big harm though; the Pamarthen waters were close below. 

There was a voice heard form the intercom, guiding her to the island that hosted the Rebel base. That's where she would find the boy she was supposed to fight. 

Oh yes. It wasn't just that she had to fight someone. She had to fight a specific, young Jedi. And the descriptions of him were too vague to even be sure she would recognize him. Let's just hope he would recognize her. 

There was no real need for anyone to tell her what island she should be going to; it wasn't that hard to understand. While getting closer, the blasters aiming at her Fighter grew in the numbers so much, she just knew she couldn't go on without getting hit. So she decided to land somewhere else, and just run for it. As she circled around, searching for an opening in the rocky terrain, she spotted other spacecrafts doing the same, delivering groups of Stormtroopers. They were winning by a lot. 

She finally landed a couple of islands away from the base. That wasn't too far away, but it was still further than she imagined. She got to the bridge that connected her piece of land to the next one, and saw it was a made of rope and looked like it would decompose the moment she put her foot on it. Luckily, she spotted something else in the water below. It looked a lot like an X-Wing Starfighter, and for a second she thought it was just one that had crushed. But then she realised, it wasn't built for air at all. It was a watercraft.

She ran full speed to the banks of the island and jumped right in. Obviously, she had never used one of these before, but how much harder than flying a spacecraft could it be? The answer: a lot. She hit the same rock three times before actually succeeding in making it further away from that island. The watercraft had no roof, and thus she felt completely exposed. But it turned out people weren't shooting at her anymore. Maybe it was because she didn't look like she was with the First Order. Or maybe it was just because hell had broken loose in the sky, and no one cared about the watercrafts. Either way, she managed to reach the island she needed unharmed. 

She got out. Now what? What exactly was her plan? To just walk right into the base, with all the Rebels, and ask for a Mr young Jedi? She closed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw, frustrated at herself. But before she could even open them again, she _saw_ someone shooting at her, and ducked.

The shot flew right over her head and hit the watercraft. There really was a shot! And she had really sensed it! She lifted her head upwards to look at who was shooting at her, and took her lightsaber in her hands. The man with the blaster moved his fingers again, ready to press the trigger. She _felt_ that. So she ignited her lightsaber in front of her, its bright red color illuminating her face and reflecting in her eyes. She blocked with it both of the two more blazer bolts that came her way. But then the shooting stopped. 

Lillibet moved the plasma blade away from her face, in order to see what the man was doing. He had stopped, and was just looking at her. Then, he threw the blaster on the ground next to him. She frowned. What is he doing? But before any ideas formed in her mind, his right hand moved to his side, grabbed something, and a green, plasma blade of a lightsaber materialised in front of him. 

The young Jedi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, this Jedi guy is a new character. It's not Rey, obviously, but he is kind of the new last Jedi. Maybe, if you'd like, you could imagine him as Finn. It did. But yeah, suppose Rey is gone, and this guy is the deal now.


	9. The Battle

Suddenly, the boy jumped, doing a flip in the air, and falling with force over Lillibet's head. She had just enough time to move away, her lightsaber coming in contact with his anyway. And now that they were on the same level, the battle could begin. 

He attacked first, but she held up her saber and blocked it effectively. She wasn't pushed back like the time Kylo had attacked her the same way. This time her arms were strong enough to withhold any pressure, and even push back. After that first hit, everything else became almost a blur. Their swords were moving so fast, it was impossible to say they apprehended what they were doing. Lillibet was definitely not. Her arms were moving faster than her brain could possible think and order them to. And his movements were faster than her eyes could see, in order to block his attacks. 

I'm going to die... she cried inside her head. 

She was moving backwards with speed, not able to see where she was going. And the boy kept pushing her, attacking her head, then her side, and sometimes even her legs. Her red lightsaber would meet his green one every time. They would touch and emit a whitish light together. 

After pushing him backwards a bit, she turned around to see where she was going. She needed to get closer to her spacecraft, but he had destroyed her watercraft. She saw a rope bridge and decided to run to it. 

A sharp feeling landed on her right upper arm. It burnt. It hurt so much. When training  with the lightsaber set to low power, all it could do on impact was give you a small bruise. But this was so  much worse. 

Her head turned around immediately, to face the Jedi again. She clenched her jaw in anger, as she raised her saber to strike him. Yes. She was no longer just defending herself. She was fighting back. 

With only just a couple of hits, she managed to hit flesh. She scratched him all over the left side of his stomach, and sent him to the ground. She could just finish it right there; he was vulnerable. But she just ran to the bridge.

It moved around too much and she was scared she might fall. But she kept going full speed. Until suddenly, about in the middle of the bridge, it started falling off her feet, and she was in the air. Gravity got a hold on her, and the rocks that laid beneath the bridge would finish what it started. 

Lillibet grabbed the ropes with all her strength, and started swinging in the air. She hit the rocks of the island she was trying to cross to, as the bridge fell flat. The impact made her slide a little further down, but she managed not to fall. She finally looked back, and saw the boy with his green saber ignited, standing where the bridge used to begin. He had cut the ropes himself, and was watching to see whether she would die. 

At the view of Lillibet having survived and hanging in mid air, he started running towards the next bridge. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to push back some tears. Beneath her there were pointy, shard rocks that would slice her in half. Above her, a man with a lightsaber would wait to strike her down. She was definitely going to die there. 

But that didn't mean she would just give up. Hux's face was suddenly projected in her mind, giving her more strength to keep going. Her arm was in great pain from the wound, but she still started lifting herself up, climbing the vertical bridge. The next bridge was further away, and the boy was wounded too, so there was a chance for her to make it to safety before he arrived. And that's exactly what happened. Just when she pushed herself on her feet, she only had time to ignite her lightsaber, and he was there. 

They started dueling again the same way, with her moving backwards and him pushing forward. But this time she was striking too. Fury had consumed her body. She wasn't just in survival mode; she was in killing mode. She would duck and go for his legs. He would jump back and go for her head. She hit rocks next to them, and sparks flew all over the place. He scratched the ground beneath them, making it crack open. But they always moved towards the next bridge, the next island. Lillibet wanted to go there because it was where she landed her TIE Fighter. And she wanted to be close enough to flee. 

They finally reached the next bridge, and this one was made of stone. As they fought right next to it though, a blaster from one of the Fighters hit it right in the middle, exploding everything. For a moment, they both stopped to look at the bridge going down. But Lillibet didn't have enough time to even get disappointed, because another blazer bolt hit her ship, erupting it in flames. Great, now she was trapped down there. 

Inevitably, they just circled around the small island, fighting. At some point Lillibet kicked some sand off of the ground and into his eyes, which gave her the opportunity to strike his legs. She didn't slice right through them though. Her goal wasn't to kill him, but just to incapacitate him in order to escape. But he didn't stop. He moved around a little slower, but still deadly. He managed to hit her too; just a little bit on her left thigh. 

Their lightsabers came into contact, right in front of their faces, and as they pushed, she grabbed his hand and moved it to the side. With a kick, he was jolted back. A different kind of spacecraft came closer to the ground of that island, and landed just about fifty meters away from them. It was a First Order ship, so apparently it was there to get her. 

The young Jedi came on to her with force, screaming as his green saber moved to strike her. Her red one met it half way and blocked it, but couldn't make it fly back. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. No matter how hard she pushed, he was pushing back. For a few moments they stayed there, their lightsabers so close to their faces they could feel the heat burning their skin. His eyes glowed fiery under the light of the blades. And there was no movement at all. Lillibet stepped back quickly, making both of the sabers slide to the ground. Securing her right foot on the ground, she raised the left one, twisted her body, and kicked the lightsaber out of his hand.

Yes! I knew my tae-kwon-do years weren't in vain!

Continuing to twist, her left elbow impacted with his chin with force, making him stumble backwards. One more hit from her knee on his sternum was all it took for him to fall on the ground, almost motionless. Lillibet powered off her saber, and moved over him. She saw him stretching out his arm with difficulty, and recognized the motion immediately. It was the same with what Kylo had done to make her fly across the room. He was using the force.

The green lightsaber suddenly jumped of the ground and moved with incredible speed towards them. Reflexively, she punched the air, hoping to stop it. And, miraculously, she did! Maybe that was the Force helping her after all. 

She ignited her red saber again, moving it close to the boy's throat, so that he wouldn't make any other attempts to fight. Reaching forward, she grabbed his lightsaber that she had just punched away from his hands, and secured it on her belt. Now it would just be stupid of him to try and fight her. She didn't want to kill him, so she just hoped he would be smart enough to let her leave. 

She slowly stepped back, the saber still ignited. Then, after watching him not move for a while, she turned around and started running to the ship that had landed there before. But just a couple of meters away from the gate, she froze. She couldn't move. With the corner of her eye she saw the Jedi having sat up and his arms stretching to her direction. Was he using the Force to stop her? 

The longer she stayed in that state, the angrier she got.  She watched him slowly push himself up and start walking to her. I guess he was walking because he was too weak and wounded to run. 

_No!_ Lillibet thought. I am boarding on this ship and you're not coming.

She gathered all her strength and focused it on her legs. It felt like two trucks were tied with ropes around them, and trying to move forward meant dragging them with her. But she did it anyway. Snarling nonsense at first, and then plain up screaming, she moved her right leg, and took a small, sharp step. Then the next step was a little easier. And after the third one, the pressure was lifted all together. She ran the fastest she could and got into that spacecraft. While lifting up the gate, she turned around and had enough time for just a glimpse of the Jedi's face. He looked terror stricken. Perhaps he had gathered that she couldn't use the Force at all. But even if she could, what she had just done was beyond imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend (Elisabeth) wanted a green lightsaber, but I told her on the dark side they usually have red sabers. I did this whole thing just so she could get a green lightsaber. Lol.


	10. Safe Haven

Lillibet spotted Hux walking around, checking everyone that got back, while getting off the spacecraft she rode in. He hadn't seen her yet, and she didn't try to get his attention immediately. She just wanted to watch him do his thing. After that battle, something inside her made looking at him a lot more satisfying.  Who knew how many chances she would get to do that? 

Finally, his eyes landed on her tormented body, and his whole face lit up. He ran towards her. At first it looked like he was going to hug her, but then he contained his feelings.

"Your TIE Fighter was hit!" he exclaimed. 

"Oh, yes. I wasn't in it." 

Hux pressed his lips together, clearly trying to hold back a smile. Nothing had ever made him more relieved than seeing she was safe and sound. His gaze started sliding all over her body, taking in as many information as he could. At first it looked like it paused on her lips a little too long. But then it definitely stopped on her arm. 

"You were hit." His secret smile vanished, and a worried look took its place. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. I made it here, didn't I?" Lillibet clenched her fists, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She was still in shock, but didn't want to show it. She might have been fine physically, but her brain hadn't stopped screaming that they're going to die even then. 

"Good... The Supreme Leader wants to see you," he said. 

She just nodded and walked towards the elevator. This time she knew exactly how to reach the throne room. 

When the elevator door opened, and the red room was revealed behind it, images from her last visit there crossed her mind with fury. At least this time she was walking in a winner.

"Ah." Kylo sounded both indifferent and surprised to see her. "You're alive." 

Lillibet started walking closer to the throne. She decided not to say anything, because the only thing that man made her want to say were curses.

"What happened?" he asked, leaning forward. 

Her hand moved to her side and she freed the green lightsaber from her belt. She stretched her arm to show it to him. At the view of it, Kylo's eyebrows were raised high in surprise. He had seen she was still alive, right there, but that to him didn't mean she had won the fight. It probably meant she had run away. 

"You killed him?" All of a sudden he was interested. 

Lillibet let her arm fall to her side. "No."

"Why not?" he snarled. 

"I was only instructed to fight him, not murder him. And that's what I did. I won. I disarmed him and left him seriously wounded."

The Supreme Leader was breathing heavily. "Did you at least use the Force?" 

Lillibet thought about it for a while. "Um... I don't know. I think so." 

"No, you _didn't!_ " he snapped back. "If you had, you would know it." He gritted his teeth together, his eyes looking like the devil's. "You're _useless_." 

To that, all she could do was look down and avoid eye contact. She had risked her life that day, but somehow she was still useless. More useless than any Stormtrooper? 

"Give me the lightsaber," his voice was calmer. He didn't want to concern himself with her any longer. But Lillibet shook her head. 

"No." Her voice was steady and determined. "I think I'm going to keep it." 

"You already have a lightsaber..." 

"Yeah... But I haven't decided yet which color I like best." And with that, she turned around to leave. 

She could feel it in the air; how risky and dangerous what she was doing was. But she didn't care. She had made peace with the idea that she would die there one of these days. The least she could do was stand up for herself. 

The rest of the day she didn't feel like training at all. She had a couple of robots take care of her wounds and then walked around the ship to see what everyone else was doing. They had lost many troops in that fight. But still, the mission was successful; they had destroyed the Rebels' fleet and base. Now, all they could do was wait for the retaliation. 

When the night came, she couldn't sleep. She just rolled around her bed, images from her duel haunting her brain. She started counting how many times she could have die that day,  but then she lost count. She would die one of these days there. She knew it.

Lillibet decided she couldn't stay in that room alone any longer or she would go mad. She had to see someone; to talk and get her mind off of it. But not just anyone. She needed to see Hux. So she took the elevator to his chambers, that she knew where they were because of the previous night. She had gotten him there because he was too drunk to go by himself.

Lillibet reached the floor and knocked on his door shyly. There were footsteps heard, and then the door opened. She had just enough time to see his surprised face, and the lack of the color black, before the door was slammed into her face again. Confusion took over her, immediately followed by her mouth dropping in realization. He was shirtless! 

The door opened again, revealing the kind of Hux she had grown to know; with his dark uniform and straight posture. But his face was so different, it almost looked like it belonged to someone else. She played 'spot the difference' in her head, and realized it was mainly his hair; not combed sternly back, but rather flying freely over his forehead. There was also a little pink color forming in his cheeks, highly contrasting with his pale face. 

"Hi Armitage..."

"What do you want?" He spoke in a low voice, as if he didn't want to wake anyone up. But there were no other rooms close by. Maybe he just couldn't speak any louder. 

"I couldn't sleep..." Lillibet mimicked his low voice. 

"I don't care."

Normally, after having said something like that, Hux would walk away, or in this case, slam the door to her face. She knew him well enough to know that was certain. So the fact that he did neither, and just plainly stared at her, was giving away his lying. He didn't move, nor did she. They were just staring in each other's eyes, until both pairs starting feeling like they were on fire. Finally, he blinked. Then he glanced down the corridor to make sure no one was there. 

"Do you want to come in?" he asked making way for her to pass, his eyes turning to the ceiling.

She didn't have to answer. She just walked right in, as if she was owning the place. She looked around, studying his room. There was nothing of interest there, but just the fact that it was the General's, made her smile inside. What caught her eye was an open book on the table. She walked over, her eyes running through the pages, when she saw something that looked like her name. Yes, she saw it again. It was definitely her name. She picked it up to see its cover. Needless to say, the title was "Lillibet". 

"Is this book about me?" she asked.

Hux opened his mouth to stay something and closed it again a couple of times. "I told you you are fictional in this world," he finally said. "How do you think we found you?"

"Yes, but you also told me I was the least interesting person in my Galaxy. Why would there be a book written about me?" She smirked.

"I didn't say it's a _good_ book." 

She rolled her eyes. "You're reading it though..." she pointed while putting the book back down and walking further in the room. 

"No I'm not," Hux rushed to say, grabbing the book and throwing it in bin. 

Then he turned around again. Lillibet was already sitting down across his bed. 

"You know, I'm the General. You can't just come to me with every little problem of yours." 

"I didn't come to tell you my problems..." she said, still looking around, trying to memorize the room. 

He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Then why did you?" he asked. 

"I told you. I couldn't sleep." 

"But why did you come... here?" 

"You know you're the only person I know in this ship, right?". 

That wasn't exactly true. She had developed some kind of friendships  with others  too. What she really meant was that he was the only person she liked seeing that much.

She pointed at the bin. "If you don't need that any more, can I read it?"

"No," he was quick to reply. Lillibet noticed that he was avoiding eye contact - something very unlike him.

"Why not? Maybe it will help me sleep," she insisted.

"Because... There are things...that haven't happened to you yet." 

"And never will." That made him finally look at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that," she snorted. "I know I'm going to die here. Might as well read what would happen to me..." 

"You're not going to die here..." Hux mumbled. 

"Did you read that in the book?"

"...no"

"Then how do you know?" 

Hux didn't answer for a long time. So long, Lillibet just didn't think he ever would. She stopped waiting for him to talk, and went back to looking around. 

"You're not going to die here..." he repeated in a whisper, slightly shaking his head. Lillibet turned her eyes to look at his. There was an unprecedented sadness in his look. "I won't let you."

All she had time to do was inhale, before he jumped up from his bed and rushed to her. 

"Well, now that this is out of the way..." he suddenly started shouting. Or maybe he was speaking normally, but just louder than before. He pushed her out of her chair. "... I think you can go back to your room and sleep in peace." He opened the door and shoved her outside. 

"Wh-... Wha-"

"Goodnight!" 

With a loud bang, the door was closed and locked. Lillibet stood there, until her open mouth of surprise and confusion, turned into a smile. So much blood rushed into her cheeks, that they started glowing brighter than her lightsaber. The blurred image of him shirtless from before didn't help either.

"Goodnight," she shouted through the door and then walked away. Maybe she wouldn't be able to sleep for a whole new reason that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of Shirtless Kylo™, now get ready for Shirtless Armitage...


	11. The Book

When Lillibet woke up the next day, her whole body was aching. Her muscles were sore and she realized that she actually had more wounds than just the ones on her arm and her thigh. But when the adrenaline has washed you over like her, you don't really feel pain. You might not even notice when you are being struck. So she just remembered the two, major injures she had obtained by the duel. 

She pushed herself up and got dressed into her black training outfit. But just putting her clothes on made her limbs hurt so much, she just decided not to train that day either. She would only go to these robots again, that had stitched her up the previous day, for some more medical care. 

As she walked around the table, she glanced at her little plant. Looking at it never failed to calm her down, bring happy feelings in her heart. It reminded her of how caring General Hux secretly was of her. But to be honest, any kind of reminder of him would have a similar effect on her. And then she got one; another remember. On that table, besides the little plant (which by the way she had named Armie, from Armitage), was something else. It was a book. And when she walked closer, she saw it was the same book Hux was reading: 'Lillibet'

She just rolled her eyes at it and left. But then, while being taken care of by the little robots, she couldn't help but think about it. This book contained her life; the one she would have had if she were still on Earth. She just... needed to know whether it was a good one. Whether she would have live a good life or not. Whether she should be wishing to go back.

Before she even got back to her room to read it, she was reminicent. She missed her mother and her friends. All these months spent there, she had learned to shut off her feelings for them, her memories. They couldn't do much help. And although at first she wanted to go back, later on she wanted to stay. Now? It was all so complicated now. She obviously liked her routine there, her lifestyle. Even though all her friends consisted of droits and people she had almost never seen their faces before, they all treated her with a respect she never received back home. And then there was Hux... What could she even begin to say about him? He was a reason she would rather stay there all on his own. 

But then, she had realized it wasn't all fun and training. There was a real war. And real lives were in danger, or worse, taken. Of course, they were fighting to end that war, and maybe they would succeed. After all, that's the reason she was there in the first place. On Earth though, she may have had an indifferent life, but at least it was in peace. And so the question tormenting her mind was this: would she rather live a boring, peaceful life, or an exciting, dangerous one? 

She had to read the book to decide. 

And so that's what she did all day. She didn't even go to eat. She was just so absorbed in the future she would have had back home. Or maybe, still could. And by nightfall, she had finished it all. 

She didn't have much time to be left alone with her thoughts, because there was a knock on the door. But maybe that's a good thing; who knows what her thoughts could do to her. 

"It's open," she shouted from her bed, not wanting to get up. It would probably be some kind of Stormtrooper or droid to inform her about something, anyway. Like a change in their course or something. 

To her surprise, the door opened and General Hux walked in. Her eyes flushed wide open. If you don't count the night he was drunk -which you shouldn't, given that he probably doesn't remember it anyway- she hadn't seen him in her room for a very long time.

"You!" she shouted at him. He looked scared, ready to walk back out. But then Lillibet laughed, and jumped out of her bed. "Did you seriously break into my room while I was sleeping to leave me this?" she said, raising the book. "Creepy much?" She was now close to him. Not too close, but still, it obviously made him feel weird. 

"No," he spoke with certainty, but then his eyes flew around the room awkwardly. "I had someone else... do it." 

Lillibet rolled her eyes. "You liar!" she snorted and hit the book on his chest. She moved further in her room, giving him space to do the same. Then she suddenly turned around again. "Oh my God... Did you watch me sleep too?" Her eyes widened. 

"No!" He quickly shook his head and carefully put the book down on the table. 

"So you admit it was you..." Lillibet smirked. 

To that, Hux replied nothing. There was no reason for him to break into her room like that. But then again, since he obviously did, there was no reason to lie about it. If, that is, he were still the old General Hux. The one who was always austere and had not emotional attachments to anyone. But the fact that he did both, meant that he wasn't his old self anymore. Not that much anyway. And he had just felt so guilty after driving her out of his room like that, he wanted to make it up to her. And clearly messed up even more. 

Or maybe it wasn't that clear. Lillibet didn't seem to mind his actions that much. She would have, if by any way she felt threatened by him. But she didn't. Not at all. The idea of him being in her room at night, while she was sleeping, was nothing strange to her. It almost felt normal. And Hux realised she didn't really care, because she just got back to her bed and fluffed her pillow like nothing had happened. 

Lillibet patted the mattress next to her so he would go sit down. Hux hesitated for a moment, but then walked over there and sat at the very edge. Ready to jump back up if needed. 

"So what did you come here for?" her voice was a lot calmer. 

"I didn't see you all day." The words came out of his mouth, and only then did he realize that they weren't a good idea. Because there was no way of explaining this, without sounding like he cared about her. "I..." he mumbled. The silence in the room was chocking him. Both of them. "I had to let you know that we have been informed of the Rebels planning an attack on us. There will most likely be a battle in a couple of days." 

Lillibet nodded. "Yes, I know." 

Subconsciously, her hand moved up to her right arm and scratch her wound. That got the attention of the General. 

"How is your injury?" he asked, his eyes fixated on her arm. 

"Oh. Well, this one's alright. I just don't use that arm that much. The worst is the one on my thigh, because it hurts everytime I move."

Hux didn't know about the other wound. His eyes widened, and moved down to look at her legs, searching for it. Her short nightgown fell right over, concealing it, and when Hux realised he was basically just staring at her legs, his cheeks glowed red and he looked away. 

"Here..." Lillibet said in a low voice, raising the fabric just enough to reveal a long scar. 

Hux's eyes slowly moved to look at it, as if he were afraid it would burn. But maybe he was right. Looking at it only made him ache. His breath got unsteady and he couldn't take his eyes off of her thigh. There was a bittersweet feeling that it gave him. 

Lillibet studied him closely. The deem lighting of the room sharpened the edges of his pale face, making him somehow look like a lurking lion, with her being his prey. But at the same time, it made him look gentle and loving. And she found that that was what Hux's attractiveness had always been; how he managed to look good and evil all in one. 

When her eyes reached his lips, they didn't move any further. Their color was more vibrant than usual, probably because of some nervous bitting before coming in her room. She watched them twitching, and pressing, and relaxing... all while he was observing her body. There was something about them that couldn't let her break free. 

"I didn't like the book," Lillibet said after a while, breaking the silence. "I don't think I'm like that. I'm a lot different..." 

"I know," Hux just said in a calm, low voice. He looked up at her, straight into her eyes. The green in them was glowing in a new way, and it was surrounded by redness.

"And I would never do any of that. Nah-uh. My future would be nothing like that!" She shook her head. Deep down, she knew everything she read was true. But she didn't want to believe it. 

"I know..." 

"It's boring," she snorted. "I guess you were right. I really was the least interesting person in the world." 

"No..." Hux slowly shook his head. He spoke in the same voice every time. It was enough to be acknowledged, but not too distracting from her own thoughts. "I told you, it's a bad book. It doesn't portray your image correctly. Neither mentally nor physically." 

Physically? Did that mean he found her beautiful? Because the book described her otherwise.

She looked at him, seeing that he had already been looking at her. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. The longer they stayed in silence, the more their heavy breathing got synchronized, making her head fuzzy and the rest of her body hot. 

"So is that what you were expecting?"

"Yes," he admitted with a small frown.

"Were you surprised when you go me instead?" Basically, she just needed to hear that she was nothing like her book self. She hated her book self, and her story. That only made her more thankful she had been taken to a whole new reality. 

Hux gulped. "Yes..." That was all he was saying, but somehow, he made it sound so intimate. His soft, husky voice almost drove her crazy.

Lillibet's eyes flickered. "Pleasantly?" 

Hux took a deep breath, his eyes flickering back. " _Yes_." 

There was no Force in the Galaxy strong enough to stop Lillibet anymore. Her repressed, warm feeling on her stomach acted out, jumping forward and closing the gap between Hux and her. His arms closed quickly around her waist, pressing her passionately on his body, and their lips collided together like two stars, pulling each other in their gravitational fields. His kiss was exhilarating. The pain her movements and wounds gave her only made her want to go further, get closer, fall deeper. 

Hux suddenly pushed her away from him, pulling his face backwards. His eyes ran between hers nervously, his pupils dilated to the point the green in them was almost invisible. 

"Why do you even like me?" his voice came out with a trembling breath. "I was your kidnapper." 

Lillibet's hands moved behind his neck and secured his head in them, pulling him once again close to her. "No. You were my savior."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally? Finally...


	12. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, tiny bit of smut, though not really, fluff, fluff...  
> Also kind of Hux's point of view too.

For the next couple of days, Lillibet literally waited by the door for Hux to show up; he didn't. Maybe it was that they were preparing for the attack, and everyone looked busy somehow. Even the droids, running up and down in the corridors. Lillibet's lessons were cancelled because no one was there to be her tutor. Not that she needed one any more. But they wouldn't let her get a TIE Fighter by herself, for example, to train. No... Everything had to be in position, ready for battle. 

But Hux could have found time to visit her, if he wanted to. He could drop by at the end of the day, before going to sleep. Or was he not sleeping at all? He was probably just avoiding her. Her best evidence for that theory was that she didn't even see him during lunch. Even if they sat across the dining room, they at least always saw each other during lunch. 

Normally she would have been mad. That's what you do when someone kisses you one night and then disappears from the ship. But she wasn't. She knew there had to be an explanation for him being gone. Or even if there wasn't, she was ready to forgive him. She didn't care; she just wanted to see him again.

She wondered around the ship aimlessly. Having no obligations and no one to guard her, she could do anything. But there was nothing.

Wait...

She could do... _Anything._

***

General Hux was in the control room of another ship, looking over all the people there. He had left to bring one more ship for the battle. But the order for him to do so was so sudden, he didn't even have time to talk to Lillibet. He honestly believed Kylo had done it on purpose; he must have sensed his compassion for her. But now he was almost back, and he couldn't stop him from seeing her. Oh, he wanted to see her so bad. Always had, but after the last night with her, knowing she wants to see him too, gave him almost as much pleasure as kissing her did. 

He could just make contact with her. But he didn't want to risk anyone realising what was going on with the two of them. It might get her in trouble. Or him. Mostly him. But he only cared about her.

The moment he went to his chambers, a sound was heard, indicating that a connection was being carried out. He turned around, waiting to see Kylo, obviously. And Kylo appeared in a hologram. 

"General Hux..." his deep voice sounded even deeper. "How is your mission going?" 

"Everything worked like clockwork. We will be there in no time," Hux said with satisfaction. Because there was nothing Kylo could be mad at him about. Or was there? 

"Good. At least you were successful in one of your missions..." 

Oh no...

"Pardon?" Hux frowned.

The Supreme Leader's eyes stared at him with both anger and satisfaction, somehow. "I hope you haven't grown too attached to your little... lab rat... because she has escaped." 

His lips parted, making way for him to breathe. He didn't know what hurt more in Kylo's words: the fact that Lillibet had left, or the fact that he had called her a lab rat. 

"What do you mean... escaped?" he barely spoke. 

"She took an escape pod and left. That will cost us!" Maybe seeing Hux fail wasn't enough to make Kylo happy. "I expect you to make up for your trainee's mess." 

And with that, the connection was ended. 

Hux stumbled across the room, searching for somewhere to sit down. She had left? After... After that night? He gulped. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe she was just using him, until she got the chance to leave. Of course she'd want to leave; she was a prisoner there! 

When they finally reached Kylo's ship, Hux was no longer desperate to do anything. In fact, he felt like he had nothing to do. He slipped away from his crew and walked to Lillibet's room. When he opened the door, there were no indications that she had left at all. All her belongings were there. But then again, she had no belongings. Everything that she owned, they had given it to her. So why would she want to take them? They were probably just cruel reminders to her. 

His eyes landed on the plant he had given her, on the table. That's when he broke down. His knees hit the ground with force, unable to hold him. Tears started running down his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop them. 

She hadn't even taken his plant with her...

He gathered himself. There was no time for emotions. He had a war to commit. Soon enough, he found himself in the control room. All the work he had to do kept his mind occupied. He told himself he had to win this fight, and then he would be free; free to think about her all he wanted. That gave him some extra motivation. But the feelings inside him weren't all that innocent. He was angry too. Not so much at her as at himself. So angry. That he let his guard down, and allowed himself to be smitten by her. To fall for her like that. All just to have his heart broken. Anger was also a good motivation to win this war. Fight harder. Crush everyone's pity soul. He didn't care. 

One of the women in the controls raised her voice to talk to him. "Sir, there is an escape pod requesting to land. It's one of our own." 

Hux gasped. All the negativity suddenly left his body, as if it was being sucked out of him by a black hole. His vision blurred with tears, and he didn't even think to check who was in that escape pod. 

"Yes! Granted. Granted!" he called out and then ran off. 

By the time he reached the escape pod, he was already out of breath. Yet somehow, its door opening made him lose it even more. And the moment his eyes landed on Lillibet, he stopped breathing altogether. 

It had only been about three days since he last saw her, but his heart ached like it had been years. It felt like years. He thought he would never see her again. It felt like _forever._

Lillibet's face brightened up with a smile. She didn't look that agonized to see him, but she was definitely excited. She didn't move though; she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Didn't matter, Hux did. Ignoring anyone passing by, he rushed to her, cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, and pulled her in for a kiss. 

It was one of the saddest, happiest kisses she had ever had. His lips were reborn on hers, regaining any strength they had lost, kissing her harder with every move. His hands moved down to her waist and wrapped around it, squeezing her on his body. He squeezed her so, so hard, it felt like he was trying to have their bodies combined into one. But somehow Lillibet wanted to get even closer. 

He had already seen her leaving once, without knowing if she'd ever come back, on Pamarthe. Never again. 

He finally pulled away, his eyes looking straight into hers, as if there was nothing else in the world he could be looking at instead. Tears had started forming in both pairs, his out of euphoria, hers out of pain. It pained her to realise how much he hurt away form her. He cupped her face once more, making sure she was paying attention. 

"Why did you leave?" he scolded. There was something in his voice that gave away how many tears he was holding back. "Why did you leave like that? Without saying anything?" 

"If I had told you, would you have let me go?" 

He pressed his lips together. The answer was no, but he didn't need to say it out loud for her to know it. 

"After the war," he mumbled. "Anything you want after the war!" 

Lillibet didn't regret what she had done, but a feeling of guilt rushed through her body in that moment. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, looking down. 

Hux finally let her go. He looked around nervously, but there was no one. That didn't mean no one had seen them like that. But maybe they just didn't recognize them, or were too busy in their schedule to notice or care. He took her hand in his - something he hadn't done since she first got there- and walked to her room, because it was the closest place they could be in private. 

"Where did you go?" he said once they were inside, closing the door. 

Lillibet shook her head. "I..." 

"Back home?" 

He was standing close to her, looking down in her eyes. Lillibet couldn't understand if it was Armitage Hux who was speaking to her now, or General Hux. There was a big difference. But she just decided to be honest, no matter the consequences. 

"Yes..." she mumbled. "I needed to see my mother! She hasn't seen me in months. Thought I was dead. I had to I relieve her of such pain." 

Hux didn't say anything, just stared at her. He didn't even blink. He thought she was dead too, on Pamarthe, and the pain almost killed him. How could he let the same thing happen to her own mother? 

Lillibet walked back, not really wanting to be that close to him while he was so emotionally charged. She sat down on her bed. 

"Please, you need to understand... I would never have a chance to see her again. I had to take it." 

Suddenly, Hux broke free of his immobility, and dropped on his knees, right in front of her. His arms moved around her back, his face buried in her chest. 

"Why did you come back?" 

It didn't matter how much he wanted to be with her; what really mattered was that she was safe. And she wasn't safe there. He could have endured any kind of torture on her behalf. As long as he knew she was far away in safety. He could have endured the chronic pain of being thousands of realities away from her. As long as she was alive. 

"Why didn't you stay back home? Why would you come back here? You had your chance to be free... Why didn't take it?" he cried. 

Lillibet's fingers ran through his soft, ginger hair, and grabbed it strongly. It both felt and looked like she was holding liquid gold. But its worth to her was so much greater than any kind of metal could ever be. 

"Freedom is insipid without you..."

Her voice magically calmed him down a bit. It had that effect on him. It had any effect it wanted, really. He looked up to her, still strangling with his inner self. 

"If anything happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself..." he whispered. His lips were trembling and his hot breath, hitting Lillibet's chest, made her jump a bit. 

"Now you know it's my choice to be here. If anything happens to me, you will not be responsible." She paused a bit, waiting for an answer, but Hux was silent. "I will not let you blame yourself." 

"And I will not let anything happen to you," he gulped, raising to the same height as her. His nose twitched. His eyes shimmered by his feelings and by looking at her. Then, his voice was more clear and confident than it had ever been the past few weeks. "I love you..." 

It had to be said now. After having gone through the terror of never seeing her again, he had to make sure she knew that. There were a lot of things they had to make sure they did before going to the war. And now was their chance. 

Without waiting for any reaction from her, he moved in. He kissed her lips, and then her cheeks, and then her neck. His arms circled her body, not being able to decide what they needed to feel the most. He laid her down and pressed his body on top of her. Somehow, no matter how much he felt her, he couldn't get enough. 

Lillibet moaned to the feeling; to his feelings, running from him to her. She could feel _everything_. Not just her heart, but his too. That was either the Force connecting them like that, or true love. 

"I love you too..." her voice came out muffled by his lips. 

Hux's breathing got in and out of synch every time his eyes landed on hers. Or on her lips. Or her neck. And the sound of it drove Lillibet crazy. A finger run down her neck, caressing her bare skin. Then it moved over her chest and under her shirt, his palm now touching even more bare skin on her belly. It was even silkier than Hux had imagined. 

"Elisabeth..." he voiced next to her ear, the air and the sound sending a tingling sensation down her body. 

She buried her nails on his back in an attempt to pull him even closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted him so bad, there was no way of controlling herself. With a quick motion, his belt was unbuckled and on the ground. Then she pulled off the rest of his upper uniform. Her fingers ran nervously on his bare chest and arms; his skin hot to the touch. When he pressed himself against her once more, the whole room was spinning. 

They were moving; they were flying. They didn't exist in any reality anymore. They just existed in each other's arms, in each other's eyes. Time... was thru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically wrote this so that it's a little more okay to fall for Hux. You know, him having abducted her and all...


	13. Star War

There was no need for anyone to inform them. The window that stretched all over the left wall in Lillibet's room could show how ships started appearing from nowhere. They would come into existence with great speed, and then halt immediately. One by one, the dark, empty space was filled with small spacecrafts.

As Hux and Lillibet left the room to go to their posts, two more ships appeared. Those were big ones. There were huge, almost as much as the one they were in. The Rebels had clearly brought everything they had to that fight. 

Hux was the one who should be in the control room as quickly as possible; he was the General. In fact, he should never had left. Yet, he refused to leave Lillibet before she was in her TIE Fighter, and they had said their goodbyes. And when that moment came, no matter how much they couldn't stall, or how many people were running here and there to get ready, Hux decided to take his time. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

His calm, steady voice took her by surprise. Her hands left the cold metal handles of the Fighter, even though what they should be doing instead was lifting her in. 

"No..." Her cheeks blushed. 

"You sure?" 

Lillibet chuckled. "Yeah."

"No.. that can't be right." His arms wrapped around her lower waist, his eyes looking behind her, acting confused. "I think about it all the time. There is no way I've never said it before." 

Lillibet just smiled in return. Hux turned his eyes to look at hers again, and slightly touched her nose with his. "You are the strongest... smartest... most beautiful being I have ever met."

"You're not so bad yourself." 

Hux laughed. His laughter was like music to her ears, and she was so thankful she got to hear it. He gave her a peck on the lips and pulled away, checking for people who might have seen them. But this time, truly no one cared enough to notice. 

His eyes followed her as she got into the spacecraft. There wasn't a hint of sadness or fear in them. He knew by that time how great she was at everything she did. Plus, he didn't want to dispirit her by looking afraid. 

The door closed and he moved away. But the moment he turned around to start running to the control room, he bumped into a Stormtrooper. 

"General, sir!" the trooper exclaimed. "The Supreme Leader requests your presence in the throne room immediately. He added the girl be brought with you." 

Lillibet hadn't started yet. She watched the Stormtrooper talk to Hux, suspecting what was being said. They had forgotten about Kylo for a moment there. How angry he was at her escaping, and at Hux, for costing them resources and time via her. But now what they had imagined seemed diminutive, and their brains couldn't fully apprehend Kylo's emotions. Because they were so strong, he requested the General during an attack! 

All Hux had to do was turn around and look at her, for Lillibet to know. She jumped out of the TIE Fighter again. 

"Let's go..." she beckoned. 

Fighters from both sides were already moving around in the imaginary battlefield of vacuum, and doing nothing to help felt like a stab in their stomachs. They rode the elevator in silence, scenes form all the things that could happen playing in their minds. Hux's hand slipped into hers, and held it tightly. But made sure he had taken it back by the time they reached their destination. 

The room was cold; colder than usual. Kylo wasn't seated on his throne, but instead was standing in a corner, watching the battle take place. He was quiet for too long. That only made him more intimidating. 

Hux left Lillibet's side and moved further into the room. That was what he was supposed to do anyway. At this point though, it was just to keep his distance from her, not look like they were together. 

"So..." Kylo finally spoke without turning around. "You came back." 

His voice was calm. Too calm. That could only mean his anger had surpassed the point of yelling. 

"That had always been my intention. I wasn't going to-"

"Why did you come back?" He finally turned around. His eyes glowed red and his face was covered in sweat. "What are you even supposed to be doing here?" 

Lillibet gulped. Her eyes turned to look at Hux, and all of a sudden, she lost control of her body. The feeling wasn't foreign this time. Kylo was breaking into her mind with the Force, making her turn to look at him again. His arm was raised towards her and he was gritting his teeth. With a minute motion, she started hovering over the ground, closing in front of him. 

"Don't look at _him!_ " he spat. "I asked you a question. _What_... is the point of you?" 

Basically, he was asking for a reason not to choke her to death right there. It was tempting... but he contented himself to just causing her pain. Great pain. She could barely keep herself form screaming. 

"Aren't you supposed to be strong with the Force?" 

With his voice, Lillibet was thrown high across the room, her body colliding with the wall. Her vision blurred and she blacked out for a moment, as she dropped to the floor. 

"Where's your strength, huh?" 

Kylo was howling. But his baritone voice didn't make her bones tremble they way it usually did. Her whole body was pulsating, yet her wounds and sore muscles were just numb. There were so many things to feel, that in the end she couldn't feel anything. Not even his voice. 

Hux started running towards her. After only taking a couple of steps though, he was lifted in the air too, strangling to breathe. 

"Why do you also run behind her?" Kylo pulled him were he was standing aggressively and grabbed him by his throat. "You said she would be the answer. That she was all we needed. She is _useless_..." 

And just like he had done with Lillibet, he threw Hux across the room. The image of him hurting like that really stroke a nerve with her. Her hand quickly moved to her side to grab her lightsaber, her legs strangling to lift herself up. But just as she touched the metallic base of the saber, it started flying. And it flew right into Kylo's hands. 

"What do you think your doing?" 

Her body was dragged over the floor and dropped in front of his feet. Every time Kylo used the Force to control her, made her even weaker. But seeing Hux barely able to raise his head with the corner of her eye, made her furious enough to stand up. 

"These sabers are supposed to be used by people skilled with the Force," Kylo scolded at her. "You're not. You're worthless. Just a waste of everyone's time." 

_That's it._

Lillibet grabbed the second lightsaber that was hanging from her belt. The green one. The one that apparently Kylo had forgotten she had. She ignited it and fulminated at him. The green plasma blade illuminated his face as it got closer, and closer... And then stopped. Her arms flexed as they tried to break free from their immobility but the Supreme Leader was holding them in place. His arms wrapped around her wrists with such strength, it hurt. 

"You fool!" His words came out like a stabbing knife, but his mouth and eyes trembled as if he were hurt. "I don't care to fight you!" Drops of sweat raced drown his forehead, glowing green. " _Stop this!_ " 

A wave of energy erupted from within him, sending her flying back. She hit the ground with force, the lightsaber escaping her grip as though it was repelled by it. Kylo started breathing heavily, looking at her with his eyes wide open. After he gathered himself, he reached out for the green lightsaber too. 

"Stop trying to fight me," he spoke to her. "There is no point. No point in you being here altogether. You are no help to us. You're useless." 

He walked all the way to his throne and sat done for the first time since Lillibet and Hux had walked in. Maybe he didn't like sitting on that throne as much as he thought he would. But now his legs had started shaking; from anger, or shock, or usage of all his power. Most likely a combination of all these elements. He had to sit down. 

Hux finally managed to stand on his feet, and the first thing he did was fall back down, next to Lillibet. His arms moved over her back, partly holding her in a hug, and partly pressing her down. He didn't want he to try and stand up in that moment.

"Get rid of her..." the Supreme Leader's voice had returned to its normal. "Send her away, on some far away planet, somewhere she won't be able to get off of. Or kill her. Just kill her and be done with it. I really don't care what you do. Just. Get. Rid of her." 

The possibility of her death wasn't what scared her. She knew Hux would never do that. But even the thought of being taken away from him, absolutely terrified her. 

_No._

She didn't have to say it out loud; she knew Kylo had heard her. And just as determined as that thought of hers was, she rides and looked outside the window. The battle was still going on. The Rebels seemed to be winning, because just by a quick look, the X-Wing outnumbered the TIE Fighters. And the two, massive vessels were still there, next to each other, unharmed. This was her chance. She wins this seemingly lost war to them, and she wins it all. 

Lillibet channeled all her remaining strength. She knew she had the Force. She had felt it in her veins, in her thoughts, in her heart. And maybe, up to that point, she hadn't been able to control it, but it had always been there. And it had always helped her survive. And now, it would help her again. 

She shut her eyes tightly closed and focused of the spaceships. Her left arm jerked up, stretching towards the battlefield. Soon, her right one followed. The two of them got a hold of the two, gigantic Rebel spaceships.  And now, she would move them. 

Whatever it was that was inside her, it was very painful. Trying to move the ships with the Force wasn't any easier than with her bare arms. But she snarled, and screamed, and cried. She had to do it. She was doing it. 

" _Ahhhhh_...."

Slowly but steadily, the ships starting moving closer to each other, just like her arms, getting into a course that would have them crash. Their engines turned on and they faced the other way, trying to escape. But it was too late. Lillibet had them and she wasn't going to leave them. The people that were inside soon realised it was all in vain, filled up their escape pods and abounded ship. 

Her head felt like it was going to blow up. Her skin was burning, boiling any drops of sweat or tears that attempted to touch it. She opened and closed her eyes again, as she brought the heavy ships closer and closer to each other. Her arms were shaking so hard by that time, they looked like they were electrocuted. 

Everyone else, in the throne room, in the Fighters, anywhere with view of what was happening, stood by. They all stopped their actions and stared at it in awe. It was nothing like they'd ever seen before; not even in their wildest dreams. Those who didn't believe the Force existed, did. And those who already believed,  stopped. Because that couldn't be the Force; it couldn't; it was impossible. 

"Argh!!" 

Her hands crossed. Lillibet started gasping for air, and her knees hit the floor. And in those couple of seconds, everyone collectively held their breath. 

The two ships, always following her movements, fell on top of each other. Sparks of light and fire lit up the empty space in silence. As the ships fell deeper, explosions started forming like fireworks in the night sky. It was beautiful. Yet scary and sad. 

The War had paused to witness that moment of history being made. And never resumed again. There was no War to be resumed any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! So basically Lillibet is, after all, super duper strong with the Force. I really hope you like that scene, because I know I did. In my head it was just too awesome. Also, Kylo being a total d*ck? Yeah, I know...


	14. Fear and Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are different now that Lillibet is freaking powerful...

Waking up had never felt so painful. Lillibet groaned and twisted in her bed, every single surface of her body aching. Her brain was blank, not knowing the place, the time she existed. Thus she jumped a little when she felt someone's arms wrapping around her waist. 

"Are you alright?" 

Hux's voice was husky and deep; deeper than usual. She turned around and saw his messy hair sticking up, his eyes only half open, his skin glowing red. What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.

"I'm fine," she mumbled giving him a peck on the lips, and they thanked her by smiling in return. 

His hands moved across her back, down her left thigh. His fingers caressed her scar gently, but it didn't hurt anymore. Just looking at her was enough to get him excited, let alone touching her. He pulled her in for a kiss and didn't let go. Until she did. 

"Shouldn't we get ready? We will be there any time now." 

'There' was a reference to the planet Zastiga on the edges of the Outer Rim Territories. After the battle, the Resistance had fled there. Or whatever remained of the Resistance anyway. They had nothing left; nothing to fight with, nothing to fight for. Rumors had it that there wouldn't even need to be another battle if the First Order went there. That they would just surrender. 

Hux had been consistent with all his obligations all his life; never been late; never been unprepared. Yet being with Lillibet...

"So what if they wait for us a little bit? It's not like they're going to scold at us," Hux mumbled, refusing to pull away from her.

"Well, maybe not at you. But I might be in trouble." 

He chuckled. "Trouble! Are you kidding? You are currently third in hierarchy in the First Order. Who would dare to even raise their voice at you?" 

Lillibet supported her weight on her elbow to sit up. She narrowed her eyes. " _Third?_ I think you mean second..." 

"No..." Hux laughed, grabbing her wrists and pressing her on the mattress. "I'm pretty sure I meant third." 

"Don't be ridiculous." They started wrestling playfully, both of them trying to get on top of the other, trying to prevail. "You're but a General. I have the Force." 

"Having the Force doesn't make you my boss." 

Hux had grabbed her legs and arms tightly, and for a few seconds she couldn't move. But then she gave him a hard push, and his back landed flat on the floor. She followed. 

"No. But it does make me the first heir to the throne, doesn't it." 

"Absolutely not!" 

Hux had managed to immobilize her once more. "Come on..." she gave him a mischivieous smile and kissed his arm. "You didn't really think a mere mortal like yourself would ever become the Supreme Leader, did you?" 

He just rolled his eyes. "You're not immortal." 

"I'm invincible. Same thing." 

And just like that, just as she got him distracted enough with her kisses, she turned everything upside down. And she was on top again. Hux lowered his gaze and repressed a smile. 

"Yes you are..." he whispered. He sat up a bit, his hands moving from her legs to her arms, and securing them tightly. "If you managed to get Kylo Ren to fear you like that, you really are invincible." 

Lillibet rolled her eyes, standing up. Her fingers ran through her long, curly hair trying to make it look better. "Come on now... He doesn't fear me. He just learned how to respect me. " 

With a quick motion, Hux was standing too. It was like she had forgotten how much taller he was because he was lying down. 

"Everyone fears you. How could they not? What you did was unimaginable. The strength you have with the Force is something this Galaxy has never seen, and will never see again. Even I sometimes..." he trailed off. 

Her hands touched smoothly both of his cheeks, her eyes closed peacefully and she pulled him in for a kiss. No matter what it was that Hux felt for a moment there, it was gone. Her touch, her lips, had a very soothing effect on him.  

"Come on, Armitage. Kylo will be waiting for us." 

It was true. After they got dressed, all they had time to do was eat, and then they arrived at the system where Zastiga was. The planet looked a lot like Earth; with sea and land blending together. And having arrived there, meant they had a meeting with the Supreme Leader to attend to, to discuss their approach. 

They reached the throne room, but this time Hux didn't leave Lillibet's side for a second. There was no reason to hide his feelings for her anymore. But Kylo had known about them for a long time; maybe even longer than Hux himself. Everyone on the ship knew about the two by then. And no one even thought to disapprove. Too risky. 

"Ah. Good. You're both here," Kylo said while moving away from the window and towards the throne. "All the Rebels are here. They don't have vessels to even evacuate. We have a good chance to wipe them off the Galaxy for good." 

He sat down, his left leg jumping up and down, his hands moving from his legs, to the throne, to his face, and all over again. 

"Shouldn't we wait to see what they'll do?" Hux said. "Perhaps they can see they are doomed, and surrender." 

Lillibet opened her mouth to agree, but the Supreme Leader jerked up. "No! We will decimate them. I don't want anyone left alive!"   His eyes were fixated into the void, twitching. Even though the pair were standing far from him, they could hear his unsettled breathing clearly. 

"If we battle now, there will be losses. From _both_ sides," Lillibet snarled. 

"We could just take them prisoners," Hux added.

The First Order had succeeded in its goal to stop the Resistance. There was no need to fight them. No need for any more deaths. But Kylo couldn't think clearly. This war had scarred him in a way that it was impossible for him to view anything in a peaceful way anymore. His emotions were strangled, and he only wanted to strangle the people responsible back. 

He started shaking his head; a little at first, but more passionately with every passing moment. "No... No. There will be no prisoners. We will attack and finish this once and for all." 

"It's already finished!" Lillibet stepped forward. "You're only going to make it worse for us." 

"You don't _understand_!" 

Kylo's loud voice echoed in the room, sending chills down her spine. No one dared to breathe. He stood up and walked right in front of her. As she looked him in the eyes, she couldn't see a strong ruled, or a direful warrior. All she could see was a hurt man. 

"A young Jedi lives. Because you let him, and didn't strike true when you had the chance. And as long as anything from that abominable religion is still alive, I will not rest." 

"Kylo..." His eyes flickered to the sound of his name coming from her lips. She had never called him that before. She wasn't in the position to talk to him as if they were equals. But all that had changed. "Enough people have been sacrificed in this war already. There is no need for another." 

The velocity with which he back off was improbable. Lillibet turned to look back at Hux, trying to understand where he stood in all of this. They didn't have to stay anything in order to communicate; their eyes could do just fine. And the blinks. I told you she could decipher even the way he blinked. 

"I will not give you my army to invade this planet," Hux said raising his head high. 

" _What?_ "

"It is reckless and unnecessary. They will surrender. And we can just take them prisoners without any more blood being shed."

That is not was General Hux would say a few months ago. Perhaps it was the way Lillibet looked at him, that forced him to take her side. Or perhaps he would do it anyway. No one knows. Because he had changed. There is only one thing certain though; he really meant it. He honestly believed what he was saying and was ready to fight his own ruler for it. 

Lillibet could feel what Kylo was thinking. The Force was like a second nature to her; she always used it, even when she wasn't trying to or realized. And in that moment, she could see his mind. And she knew Kylo wanted to choke Hux. But his eyes swifted from him to hers. He could feel her too. Although he was the Supreme Leader, he knew he couldn't do anything he wanted. There'd be consequences. After the last battle, where Lillibet showed her true strength with the Force, he stopped having the freedom he used to. In theory, he was the ruler. But in reality, the things he could do were numbered. Not because she ever said anything out loud, forbidding him. It was out of fear. Or veneration.

"Then I'll do it myself! Prepare my ship!" Kylo ordered two Stormtroopers, his hand closing around his lightsaber. He started walking fast towards the elevator door. 

"You're going to get yourself _killed!_ " 

Kylo froze. Her words were piercing and twanging, making the room feel even colder, somehow. He slowly turned his head and his eyes looked at her with spite. "Careful... _Lilly,_ " he mouthed her name as if it were something disgusting. "Talking about the death of the Supreme Leader is considered high treason." 

And he was gone. The feelings inside the two left back were mixed. It started off as worry, fear... then it became anger or sympathy. It wasn't clear. 

"You know, they got it all wrong in those movies back home," Lillibet finally spoke after a while in a low voice. "Being on the First Order doesn't make you the bad guy. Killing does." 

And she left to help the young Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Lillibet was never full on dark side. She just does what she thinks is right. And right now, that means helping the Jedi. She's so grey, basically...  
> Kylo is so emotionally unstable, am I right? I like to think that, since Rey is not in this story, and I'm true reylo trash, that her death has left him wounded and broken. But you do you.   
> Also, Zastiga is also from Wookieepedia! Didn't say what it looked like though, so I just said it looked like Earth. Lol.


	15. Zastiga

Kylo's spacecraft and just a handful more descended to Zastiga. The Rebels weren't in their ships, they weren't ready. Because they didn't think the First Order would attack again, and were planning to talk about a truce. The X-Wing Starfighters that managed to escape the blasters were just a couple more than the TIE Fighters shooting at them. And soon chaos prevailed. 

Lillibet jumped into a Fighter too, followed the rest. She spotted Kylo's landed on the ground, because it was different from the rest. She flew right next to it and got out as soon as she could. Running around, she didn't see him anywhere. She clenched her fists and cursed under her breath. The scenery was all too familiar; Rebels running around, voices screaming, blasters being shot without apprehension of their destruction. She wished she never had to see that again; feel that. 

What her eyes finally spot wasn't Kylo himself, but his lightsaber. It would be impossible to ignore. It was ignited, the red plasma blade sparking and dancing with menace, the light reflecting on everything around; his boots, the wet ground, the ruins of the Rebel base and the spacecrafts. He didn't move. He just stood there, facing the other way, hunching with a combat posture. His shoulders lifted and dropped again every time he breathed. Out of everything in sight; the fires, the bodies, the blood... _he_ was the scariest. 

"Kylo!" 

Lillibet regretted shouting his name almost immediately. But he didn't move. He didn't even flinch . His eyes were glued on something that they wouldn't abandon no matter what. She stepped carefully closer, walking over debris, until she spotted him. It was the young boy she had fought in Pamarthe. Weaponless. Motionless. Helpless. 

"Order them to call off the attack!" She did her best to sound confident. But there was something in her throat that made her voice eerie, broken. 

All Kylo did in return was tighten his grip. The boy was staring at both of them, unable to speak, to move. His eyes weren't like they used to be, when he faced Lillibet alone. This time they didn't look resolute; they looked jittery. 

"It's over..." Kylo's voice was calm, but hid many emotions. "If she couldn't kill you, I will not make the same mistake." 

Lillibet felt his movements before he even did them. Kylo raised his saber high above his head and started running towards the Jedi. He would drop it with force, slicing him in half, and the boy wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. Lightsabers cannot be stopped. The only things that could come in contact with their blade without being destroyed were other lightsabers, or some rare metals. And the Jedi had neither. 

But Kylo's lightsaber was stopped anyway. And it was with Lillibet's one. She had moved in front of him and parried his strike. Last time she attempted to do the same thing, she ended up on the floor, disarmed. But this time was different. This time, it was Kylo who stumbled backwards, whose arms twitched and flew to the side. 

Raising his head to look at her, his eyes widened in surprise and unbelief, simmering. Blood rushed to his veins, making them pop on his forehead. His cheeks quavered and his lips wringed. There were so many things he wanted to do to her in that moment. Yet he did none. No matter how clouded his mind was due to his fury, he was smarter than to fight Lillibet. 

"Move away!" he spat. 

The only answer he got was Lillibet twirling her red saber around her body, ready to receive any strike. The young Jedi finally straightened his back, not feeling so much in danger behind her anymore. 

"Call off the attack, Ben," the boy repeated.

Hearing that name made Lillibet frown. _Ben?_

Kylo's arms were raised once more, with even more strength and determination than before, even though it already looked impossible to do so. A wave of force knocked Lillibet away and his lightsaber hit the ground, missing the boy, but cracking the soil up. 

"Don't call me that!" 

With motions quicker than Lillibet's brain could elaborate, Kylo aggressed the boy again, and again, him barely obviating the strikes.  She finally pulled herself together and used the Force to throw Kylo back. She didn't incapacitate him though, didn't want to. His actions were due to some serious emotional breakdown, they weren't because he was evil. If she could just make him rationalize...

"Kylo, you don't have to do this. There is no reason to do this." 

But he couldn't hear her. His mind was like a unidentifiable blur, his interactions with the environment blank. The only thing he knew at that moment, was how to kill _him._

He got up again but was immediately thrown back down. Lillibet wanted to go to him, keep him on the ground with her own hands, help him understand. But she didn't. 

"Ben?" His name escaped her lips like an innocent imprisoned for life. And it was like it broke a spell that held her hostage. Suddenly, her eyes travelled across the sky, viewing the battle. "I have to stop this," she mumbled. 

She ran towards the young Jedi and he flinched. But all she did was grab the green lightsaber from her belt and extend it towards him. 

"That's yours..." His hand moved to take it, but right before he got a hold of it, she pulled it back a little. "I'll get it back!" she said and then left. 

After she was further away, and the young boy had ignited his saber, Kylo succeeded in getting up again. Without any second to lose, he started dueling with the Jedi. Clearly, Kylo could weild the lightsaber better than all three of them. But his emotional state was a major disadvantage for him. It slowed him down, it made him take irrational decisions. Anyhow, it would give Lillibet enough time to stop the attack and prevent any Rebels from escaping. 

And so she did. Communicating with General Hux, she informed him about what was going on on Zastiga. The TIE Fighters attacking the planet started backing away, flying back to the sky, disappearing in the atmosphere. The X-Wing Starfighters that had survived were still on the air. Maybe they couldn't decide on what they should do: flee or land back down. And maybe Lillibet could decide for them.

It wasn't difficult to spot the Resistance base. She ran towards it so fast, it felt like flying. She truly had never ran that fast in her life. She wanted to put an end to this so bad, her actions were starting to become supernatural. This war could end once and for all. And then Hux wouldn't have to be General anymore; he would just be hers. And she would be able to stay in that universe without being in danger every single moment she was alive and breathing. 

No one tried to stop her from entering the building. No one noticed. Until she opened the door to the conference room with such force, it smacked on the wall and the metallic noise ringed in everyone's ears. Suddenly, all eyes were on her, and the only thing heard were the blasters being forearmed, pointing at her. Nothing else. Not even a breath. 

"I'm here to negotiate your fate, Rebels!" 

The way she called them Rebels was unexpected even to her. A man started walking a little closer, getting away from the ground. His eyes were peering in hers with a scent of confusion. Maybe she looked too young to be talking like that. Or perhaps she didn't look villainous enough. She just sighed. 

"Your Jedi is outside fighting the Supreme Leader right now, you don't have much time." Once you make the start, you can't back down. She kept the same, stern tone in hers voice. It was just her unsteady breathing that was ruining the look now. "Who is your General?" 

Saying that word without meaning Hux was really weird. The man who had stepped forward earlier motioned to the rest to lower their blasters. And they did. 

"General Dameron," he introduced himself. Then he shook his head slightly, still not believing in her authority to talk to them like that. "And who are you?" 

Who was she? I mean... she knew she was Lillibet. Elisabeth, even. But that would tell them nothing at all. Was she an apprentice of Kylo's? The General's girlfriend? That wasn't good enough...

A small smile started appearing on her mouth when it finally hit her, but she repressed it. She wasn't any of that. No one's anything. She was her own self. 

"I'm the one who took down your entire fleet on her own the other day..." 

Dameron took a step back. As did everyone else. The terror this sentence caused them made her feel so powerful, so great. It was now impossible to hold back her smile. 

 

"I thought that was Kylo..." the man mumbled.

Lillibet chuckled. "If Kylo could do that, he would have done it a long time ago." 

Everyone's eyes were glued on her, reflecting the change of emotions they felt. Truly, Kylo would have done it. Which meant that he wasn't strong enough to do so. But Lillibet was. She was the strongest person in the Galaxy.

"So..." she clapped her hands together. "Should I tell General Hux you have agreed to meet him here?" 

The silence was evidential on its own. But when General Dameron gulped and nodded slightly too, their victory was official. Lillibet started laughing nervously. 

"Good..." she coughed to clear her throat, trying to pull a straight face. "Now tell your pilots to land." 

And then she did as she said. Informed Hux, who immediately got into his spacecraft to come down. With many Stormtroopers of course, to help him take all of them as prisoners. There couldn't be anyone left unpunished. That she knew; they knew. But at least they would be alive. Maybe in a forgotten planet, exiled. Just like Kylo was planning on doing with her. 

_Kylo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some time has clearly passed since The Last Jedi, Rey is gone and, well, we have lost Carrie... I thought Poe would be a good replacement as a General. So, Leia is gone. One more reason Kylo is so broken in this story, if you ask me.


	16. Battle Royal

Lillibet ran outside but Kylo and the young Jedi were no longer where she had left them. It was all over now, there was peace. She couldn't let them duel any longer. She started searching around as spaceships landed on the ground in silence, giving the atmosphere a blue feeling. It was over, there was peace. Why was everything so lugubrious? Why was the wind heavy as if it knew something? A secret. An omen.

She let the Force guide her, take her where she needed to be. Where she ended up wasn't in front of the combatants though, but rather in front of General Hux. Maybe the Force knew where she truly needed to be better than she did. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but Hux cut her off with a kiss. Lillibet shook her head and pulled away. 

"There's no time for kisses now, Armie." 

Hux's eyebrows were raised like they were electrocuted. "Shh! Don't call me that!" he said in a loud whisper, his eyes running right and left, trying to catch anyone who could have heard her. 

"I'm sorry, but..." 

Lillibet started looking around. Kylo and the Jedi still hadn't shown up, and she grew more worried by each passing second. Once the idea that something terrible had happened got in her head, it didn't go away. 

"You've done it, my love!" His smile was brighter than ever. "You've really done it. Won the war without too many losses. I doubted it was possible." 

"Say, did your gaze catch Kylo anywhere while you were in the air?" 

The General's face darkened. "What do you mean? Where is he?" 

"Hux, do you think I would ask you if I knew?" She started walking up and down, her hand slipping over her lightsaber, just in case. "He... he was dueling with that boy. The Jedi. And now they're gone."

Her walk came into an abrupt halt, as Hux's strong arms blocked her way. "If anything happens to the boy... that could change everything." The skin of his face was more pale than usual. "That could mess with our negotiations, our victory. " He lowered his arms again and shook his head as many times as necessary in order to look certain. "You have to find them." 

He needn't say it twice; Lillibet was already gone. The red lightsaber left her side and was secured into her tight grip as she started running around again. This time she didn't think too much about where she was heading. But then again, it wasn't completely left to fate; there was a reason she was running in that particular path. She didn't know it, she didn't search for it. But there was. 

The way her breathing was almost nonexistent was especially peculiar. Because it wasn't due to her running. It was just a strange feeling that had covered her from head to toe, about the state she would find the pair. And it was strange because no matter the outcome, she shouldn't be caring that much. What did she care if the boy was dead? He tried to kill her on Pamarthe a thousand times. What did she care if the Supreme Leader was dead? The mutual hatred they bared was enough to make them want to kill each other with their own hands. Yet the voice inside her head kept wishing for both of them to be alive when she found them.

And her prayers were heard. At first, she could only hear the humming of the ignited lightsabers. They sounded calm, frozen. They weren't moving around or being in touch with anything else. Then, she saw the light. The brightness was particularly recognizable, due to the darkness that the sunset brought to the scenery. And then, she saw them.

Her fingers moved instantly and lit her saber, withought giving her time to think it through. The sound of it being ignited made the boy look at her. But Kylo didn't move.

They were standing on some ruins of an ancient building on a hill. Next to them: emptiness. Death. But it didn't look like they were fighting. Just... standing there. With their sabers in front of them, both of them defensive without either of them being offensive. Blood was oozing from Kylo's left arm, from a wound that streched from his shoulder to his elbow, and dropping on the dry soil. The young Jedi looked unharmed. But if you stared at their faces, their eyes, for as long as Lillibet did, you would get the feeling that the boy was the one in danger, not Kylo. A blueish sun was setting behind them, making the sweat on thier foreheads shine, the tears on their cheeks glow. 

"Kylo..." the tone of her voice was as calm as the colors of the sky, as wild as the raging wind. 

The Supreme Leader shook his head. His hand moved slightly, making his saber roll in a circle. His eyes didn't leave the boy's for a second to look at her. Lillibet sighed and switched off her lightsaber.

"It's over. General Hux is talking to the Resistence as we speak. The war is over." She paused as she saw no reaction from either of them. "Kylo... Come on, let's go." 

"It's over... when I say it is," he hissed. 

Lillibet took a step forward. And just like that, the moment she broke free from her immobility, so did they. Kylo's feet left the ground altogether, as he jumped forward, forcing tiny rubbles to fly to every direction. Every single muscle on his body flexed, while he raised his red lightsaber high above his head with both of his arms. The wind blew his dark hair back, making it flip and wave. Also his black cape. He got higher, and higher, as if gravity couldn't get a hold of him, and an appalling cry left his lungs to become one with the wind. 

Kylo, no!

The young Jedi raised his lightsaber before his face to protect himself. It wasn't just Kylo striking down at him; it was nature itself. The air, the ground, the Force. But right before the two blades, the green and the red, touched, they were pushed away again. Kylo truely defined the laws of nature, as he started flying back up into the sky. And the boy followed him with an abrupt traction that knocked the air out of his lungs. Both sabers were lowered in a way that looked like their holders had no power over them anymore. Their arms reached forward, adown, while the rest of them was sucked the other way. They closed their eyes at the same time, awaiting the collision of their bodies with the rocks that laid all over. Lillibet was pushed backwards too, by an invisible thrust that covered her torso. Her feet, still gued on the ground, slided on the slippery surfarce of the stone beneath them.

Did she do that? Or was it one of the two? Perhaps it was a combination of all three, trying to force each other to go a certain way. As they hit the ground, both lightsabers switched off and escaped their grips. Kylo started tumbling down the ruins, barely keeping himself from falling over the cliff. The boy fell flat, didn't move, didn't flinch. For a moment Lillibet thought he were unconscious, if not dead, but then she felt his thoughts. She didn't run to either of them. How would she decide?

"Stop it," she yelled. 

Kylo brushed his hair away from his face and turned to look at her. His eyes immediately swifted to the Jedi on the ground, still motionless. With trembling arms and legs, he raised himself on his knees. There was blood coming out of his mouth and the scar on his face, as it had opened up again.  His skin looked like a smeared canvas, with red, black, brown, pink hues. He slowly raised his arm towards his fallen lightsaber that sat far away, on  some a little green plants. 

Lillibet gulped, tried to move, but couldn't. She wasn't sure whether that was due to Kylo using the Force on her, or just her not being strong enough. Neither emotionally nor physically.

"Kylo, don't do this..." she pleaded.

The crossed lightsaber moved; quavered. But stayed put.

" _Ben..._ "

He shut his eyes intensely, as if shutting away the sound of a calm voice, his true name, peace. And suddenly, the lightsaber moved. It flew away from the rock and took the path towards Kylo's extended arm. It twisted, and turned, and wriggled. And then, it was ignited. 

His eyes opened wide again, as the burning blade pierced his palm, sliced his arm, penetrated his chest. 

" _Noo!_ "

His lips parted as he gasped in an attempt for one last breath. His eyes flickered in terror; true terror. Never had they looked at anything like that before. But now they were staring at the red blade. The same one that had murdered his father, in such a similar way. With the minute strength and in the rapid moment he had left before everything going black, he turned his head, ever so slightly. His gaze touched the young Jedi that was still lying on the ruins unmoving, not with aggression, nor hatred. It touched him gently. But the boy wasn't unconscious at all. He might not had moved physically, but the way his eyes were wide open and staring at Kylo with a fiery look, proved he had moved with the Force. 

The last thing Kylo did before falling over the cliff, was bring tears in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which this story earns the "Major character death" warning...  
> Battle Royal aka battle until someone dies. Can't say I wasn't spoiling this for you. I have been foreshadowing his death for a couple of chapters now.  
> Also, if you didn't quite get how he died, the Jedi used the Force to ignite Kylo's lightsaber while it was still in the air. So, you know, it cut him through.


	17. Dawn of a New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys...

Lillibet let the young Jedi gently down. She had carried him from the cliff because as it turned out, his eyes and his mind were the only things he could still used. Over the impact with a sharp rock as he fell down, his spine broke. He didn't make any sounds, his face wasn't tainted in any way. Anyone would have fallen for his act and believed he was fine. But Lillibet could hear his thoughts, feel his feelings. The pain was unabearable. And it travelled from his body to hers even if she didn't mean to. 

She wanted to kill him. The thought of pushing him off the cliff too, didn't just cross her mind. It tormented her. Sure, Kylo would have sliced him in half if he hadn't first. But that didn't mean her blood didn't boil of hatred as she touched him, lifted him up and walked him to the Rebel base. He was so helpless, couldn't even move. If she just dropped him, he would die, and no one would know. But that wouldn't make her any better than _him._

Everyone gathered around. General Dameron took him in his arms again and ran away, trying to get help. It was a good thing her clothes were black, because the blood they had sucked would make anyone faint. But she still could feel it; it was warm and cold at the same time, as it soaked through the clothes and tickled her bare skin. It drove her crazy. Everything was over, there was peace. That's what she had thought just about an hour ago. Was that what peace was like?

"Lillibet!"

She twitched and looked at Hux. He was running to her side, a look in his face similar to the one he had when he saw her after the battle on Pamarthe. He fell upon her with force, crushing her, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. It only made her feel better.

 Her fingers ran through his hair. "My love..." she sobbed. At the sound of that, Hux held her with even more strength, slightly raising her from the ground. "Kylo is..." 

She didn't have the strength to say what happened to him. Not yet. But she didn't have to. Hux was more than the man she loved; he was her other half. Anything she thought, he knew. Everything she felt, he received. 

"It's alright now..." he whispered, caressing her head. "It's okay." 

The smell of him calmed her down like nothing ever could. She fell deeper into his arms, wishing for the moment to last forever. That was all she cared about, that was all she wanted in her life; to hold Hux like that, feel his hands on her back,  hear his beautiful voice reassuring her that everything is going to be fine. Even if that weren't true, all she cared was that he believed it. 

Soon, everything and everyone was loaded on the spacecrafts and transferred to their ship, waiting for them right outside Zastiga's atmosphere. Everything that was left from the Resistance, from the First Order, was on that ship. And despite what people might had thought would happen if that moment ever came, there weren't any conflicts. They officially had lost too much on that War. No one had the stomach for more.

The few Rebels that were still alive, including the young Jedi, were sent in exile. And once that was settled, the First Order started trying to pull itself together, get back on the schedule of ruling the Galaxy. It was hard. Because they had never seen warless times before. And because they didn't have a Supreme Leader, a ruler. Hux was the one giving all the orders and deciding on things. He was, after all, the General. The person higher in hierarchy, above and the boss of everyone. Except Lillibet. She didn't fall anywhere near that scale. She was her own boss; everyone listened to her, carried out her demands, not so much so because they had to. It just felt right.

And so, the day came, that the coverage of the position was finally discussed. The discussion was short. And indubitable. 

"The Supreme Leader..." Lillibet mumbled when she heard the news, trying to believe it. 

Hux was standing right next to the throne, looking at it. Her voice made him turn around, and the sight of her made him smile. HIs love for her was axiomatic. After the termination of the war, she was all he cared about, all he thought about. There was peace in their relationship, in their hearts, and there was peace in the world. 

"Well... We can make it Leaders," Hux raised his eyebrows. "Will you rule the Galaxy with me... Elisabeth?"

Lillibet walked to his arms, hugging him. The proposal didn't surprise her all that much. It would be more surprising if he hadn't asked her that. 

"Am I just going to be your crown to show off, or will I actually do anything?" she laughed. "Armitage?"

"You know I will do anything you ask me to. So, basically, you will rule the Galaxy yourself."

She smiled, looking at him with pride and happiness. Then her eyes flashed wide open. "I want to bring my mother here with me."

That was a little surprising for Hux, but he understood immediately. "Of course. No question about it."

Lillibet raised her arms, necking his body, until she wrapped them around his shoulders. It was all over now. And that made her breathe a little better, her muscles relax a little more. His hug a little more expiatory. There needn't be a hint of fear or doubt inside her while she was in his arms anymore. And when she kissed him, slowly, deeply, she knew she had reached euphoria.

She pulled away before they both got too engaged to stop.

"We will be fair."

"Yes." His eyes were filled with love.

"And kind"

"Anything you want." He kissed her again, this time not giving her any space to pull away. And then they both sat on the throne together.

And so their whole dynamic, from the day the met, to the night they became rulers, passed on to the rest of the world. They feared them; the greatest General of War, and the strongest Force user in the Galaxy! But they also loved them. Because they were indeed kind and fair and brought peace. Just like fear and love had always been mixed in their feelings for each other.

The world saw some of its best years during their dynasty. Because great things blossom under the warmth of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... Little cheesy staff at my friend's request. Dark side not so dark anymore. Sorry for you dark lovers out there.  
> Anyway, this is it. Thanks for sticking till the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and if so, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. Thank you!


End file.
